


Our Silver Story

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will let them go, watch them fade from my sight as my heart breaks.I can not bring them happiness, not now; and in return I will issue more pain. As time pass the hole tears at my soul, a memory continues to haunt my every waking dream...until finally I seek you out. Is this my chance of happiness again, my path to redemption. The answer...I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give you up my love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and lay no claim to those works.

  
Warning: This story to some may be classed as AU, and characters may seem OC as they are from my own adaption and interpretation for this story :)

* * *

  
“Get out of my sight!” his voice was filled with rage, the poisonous tendrils of darkness hidden behind the facade of a benevolent being breaking through for only a second, before it was tightly held in check.

  
The storm raged on outside, rain pelting the once dry earth barren from the drought passed, trees bent and twisted as the wind beat against the ancient but fragile beings. It howled, a fierce cry in the dead of night as the clouds rolled in in thick grey waves, twisting and twining around each other as lightning illuminated the sky in a portrait of streaked horror.

  
She flinched at each crack of light and rumble of thunder, hands clenching the hem of her soft flowing kimono, a beautiful red with intricate gold petals embroidered within its folds.

  
She hesitantly stepped forward, the warm flames crackling in a beautiful constructed fire place the likes of only would be seen in an imperial palace, or in the homes of the wealthy and privileged.

  
“Taisho…dearest, please...” she reached out a delicate hand, slender fingers brushing the white silk of the man’s kimono. Her heart throbbed at his disregard, he refused to look into her eyes…refused to look at her.

  
It hurt that the man she loved so desperately, the man she gave up her entire life and sacrificed her dignity for, would not acknowledge her. Would not acknowledge the life that thrummed under her soft skin, her stomach a gentle curve for each moon that passed.

  
Then again…he was no man.

  
Her father had warned her about them, about the creatures that roamed their land wearing the faces of the innocents they killed. He screamed at her when he realized his precious daughter would dare to roam the lands unattended…fallen nobles they may be, but she was still a princess.

  
Still a princess…her family valued that title that spoke of the life she led, spoke of the life she could lead…after all a virgin bride would capture much favour among the aristocrats, but a virgin noble daughter…it would be enough for her family to pull themselves from the ruins they had been plunged into. It might have been naïve, but she would only marry for love she whispered to her mother. The woman would then gaze upon her with forever sad eyes and tight smile and would gently hush her, keep quiet she would say, then tuck the once silk sheets now a parody of their grandeur around her small frame.

  
Her mother would later die of a strange coughing sickness, her body grown weak and frail, a far cry from the gentle beauty she was. Her face would forever be frozen in a picture of horror, blood trailing down the corners of her mouth, skin sickly grey.

  
Things became harder after that, her father would not look upon her, instead at night he would weep to the gods for forsaking him, for allowing his family to perish. He would grow mad at the thought that it was through the touch of a yokai that her mother met her fate. He would blame the creature for seducing her then leaving her to die.The swell of her mother’s belly, still moving with life, was enough to convince her father a demon had taken his most precious wife and repaid her with death.

  
Cremated, her soul was set free for her indiscretion and her father wept, but her mother would never betray her husband’s trust, as a young girl she knew this.  
The child ripped from her unmoving corpse was her brother, and her father’s son…he may have yet a chance to live if her father could see past the world he had created for himself.  
To him youkai were vile…the source of all that was wrong within the world, if it was unusual it was of the youkai and should be cast out from this pure world.

  
What would he think of her now she wondered; this strong being, back turned towards her as silver hair glistened in the dark room, a storm howling in outrage and the sound of lost souls drowned in the chaos.

  
What would he think of her now; life nested within her womb for a love she so desperately had for a Daiyoukai, a powerful being yet to take his throne, but soon if the whispers of the west were right.

  
A daiyoukai who would so suddenly turn away from her.

 

Her eyes watered at the thought, she reached out for him again, but he harshly pulled away, hands clenched tight in a fist as if to hold back his rage.

  
Why?!

  
Why would he do this?!

 

Why would he discard her for only showing him love…for giving him a second chance at fatherhood on his own terms!

 

“I said leave Izayoi! Leave my sight and take that thing nestled in your womb with you!” Inu no Taisho snarled as he swiftly turn to face the trembling woman. His gold eyes only held cold rage, his sharp teeth menacing as his shadow flickered, the heated wood of the fire pit crackling in response.

  
She sobbed, her arms winding around the swell of her stomach as she staggered back, as if to protect her child from the monster its father had become.  
How had she not seen this, Inu no Taisho was no man, why would she ever believe he was capable of compassion to a lowly ningen…

  
For to his kind that was what she was.

  
“Taisho…this is your child, this is our child; will you so quickly turn me away knowing this. Will you so callously discard me after calling me your wife…after I have given to you my all” Izayoi voice was a mere whisper, tears streaming down her soft cheeks yet her mouth set in a grim line, her hands clenched tightly.

  
Silence reigned between the two in that moment, the flames still crakling…something flickered in those golden eyes that remained unseen by her, the Youkai lord made to step forward but at the last minute hesitated before he turned his back to her once more.

  
“You are no wife to me…the creature within your womb no progeny of mine. You have until nights end to leave this place, may you never step foot upon the western lands ever again!”

  
His voice was cold, a dead imitation of the man that was filled with so much passion and love. Such kindness…a free spirit that sought her company despite the displeasure of his Lord Father and Lady Mother.

  
He had made her his wife, swept her away from her human village and human father that disowned her to save his name. He let her go with a warning never to return; be the whore of a demon he had shouted, leave the soul of my precious daughter at our shrine.Be gone and never return once he is through with you! Your purity tainted by his vile aura and your belly swollen with his cursed seed!

  
She crumbled to the floor, sobs loud from her throat as she tore at her silk kimono, the spirit of her unborn child frantic as its mother suffered, the echoes of Inu no Taisho’s armored boots loud as he walked away, twin sash of fur fluttering behind him as the storm raged on.

* * *

  
“Isn’t that a bit cruel?” A woman dressed in fine robes, her hair the same shimmering silver, her cold gold eyes bore into the still figure who stood in front the closed doors of his now once lover’s quarters, her sobs echoing along the deserted halls, tearing a little more at his heart.

  
Inu no Taisho said nothing, his head bowed as Izayoi wept, he had torn her apart, the woman he held great love for…the mother of his…

  
The child wasn’t his…not anymore, he with his words had denounced any rights to the child, a law written and practiced in their culture.

  
That child would neither be his heir nor progeny, as he would neither be its father.

  
“It would seem naïve if I said I would not have expected it, your cruelty that is…as kind and loving as you claim to be, there will always be that dark part of your heart that not even a gentle soul as that human could touch”

  
“Izumi…what do you want?!” Taisho barely held back from shouting, the frustration of the cards he was dealt a roaring flame that ate at his soul for every cry Izayoi uttered.

  
Curse his father for doing this to him! Curse his mother for standing silent as her child’s happiness was ripped from his grasp. Her cold indifference only sought to grow the trees of bitterness, each root digging deeply into his pained heart for the events that transpired this night and would continue to transpire.

  
Izumi frowned at the man that was her mate…they had loved each other, or maybe it was better to say that she had loved him. She still did even after birthing him a healthy youkai child that proved to be a promising addition to the Inu-yokai bloodline. He though fond of her, did not love her as deeply…the ningen crying her heart out held his heart fiercely.

  
She should have been disgusted with his disregard, the shame he brought upon her for leaving her….his yokai mate, for a lowly ningen who had lost all claims to nobility, the peasant class she was, even with her pure beauty. Instead she felt only indifference, never hatred, for how could this woman steal something that was never hers to begin with.

  
She didn’t like humans, far from it…but she was no beast, she would leave well enough alone. Why provoke the weaker when there was so much more to life; she had learned that the hard way…she only hope her new found revelation would be enough to cure her son from the hatred she had unknowingly sown in his heart.

  
“He’s expecting that the ningen will be cast out from the palace immediately…I’ve heard whispers that he seeks to dispose of her and your hanyo spawn the moment she leaves the protection of your influence.” Izumi’s voice held little emotion as she stared outside the crystal clear glass of the hall windows.

  
The storm seemed to be coming to an end, at least the worst of it. Rain still poured heavily, the sight almost appearing as an image of thousands of fine needles soaring through the sky to pierce what was once dry soil, now dark puddles of mud and muck.

  
“What?!” Taisho spun around in a mixture of shock and rage, his heart skipping a beat as he met the indifferent expression of his mate.

  
“How dare he think that…!” Inu no Taisho raged, hands gripping the ever present steel strapped to his waste, the blade pulsing in response to its master’s wish.

  
Izumi quickly grabbed his arm, stopping the man from his impulsive actions. He would have drawn his sword once and for all, something that he had wanted to do for years under his father’s reign. He would seek battle with the cursed man, and take his freedom from the claws that sought to mold his too soft son into something of a fierce tyrant as he himself was.  
Izumi could not help the sneer of disgust at the current Demon lord of the western Lands, he was not cruel…far from a tyrant despite Taisho’s words, but he was a youkai too stuck in traditions and times of old. He was a cold man that showed no love for his son, even if he felt it deeply. He pushed and prodded his son for his version of the ultimate ruler, he sang of the future to come through his making…a son that would be known as the Great Inuyokai after his time had passed upon his throne.

  
“Calm yourself you fool! What do you think to accomplish if you barge into our Lords quarters to soothe your wounded pride!” She hissed, her sharp claws digging into his skin as he tried to move pass her.

  
He scowled as he shrugged her hands off, his expression filled with rage, the scent of blood wafting around them as his claws pierced his palms.

  
“Wounded pride Izumi! Don’t you dare cheapen my rage for something as frivolous as wounded pride!”

  
Izumi remained indifferent, her lips slowly turning into a frown before she looked away, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her hair.

  
“Everyone knows it…your love for that ningen, you’re the laughing stock of our peers in secret, though they fear your power and potential. The only reason your precious princess is not dead is because of me, don’t you dare forget that!” Izumi hissed, her emotions getting away from her in that moment.

  
She meant it that she did not hate the pitiful human, but resentment was clear…she couldn’t resent the man she loved, then why not place those vile emotions upon the shoulders of the woman who held his affection.

  
Inu no Taisho hesitated, a frown on his face before he finally stood beside her, looking out at the expanse of land ripped apart by turbulent weather.

  
“Your time is not now….you must bid your time beloved, your ningen will be safe…I will see to it.” Izumi spoke softly before finally turning to face the man she had lost, but never had.  
The truth of the matter was that even before Izayoi his spirit was not hers, it seemed that she would forever be stuck in the cycle of unrequited love.

  
How the mighty have fallen, for she remember now how she mocked him in their youth for his own unrequited love. The difference was that he had managed to find his love in the arms of a ningen at last…and she, she had to stay by the sidelines and watch it all be forever lost to her.

  
“And what of when Izayoi has given birth…what then Izumi?” She could hear the vulnerability in his voice, how each word shook with so much love and suppressed emotions.  
It was hard to believe this would be the man that would rule over the Western Lands in the coming future.

  
Izumi said nothing as small footsteps echoed down the hall, light and measured as they always were. A smile crossed her face for a brief moment as she watch Inu no Taisho’s face softened. From the shadows their son appeared, golden eyes sleepy as his simple yukata swallowed is small form.

  
“Mother…Father, I heard shouting and pained cries” the little youkai measured his words carefully, lest he stumble over them like the uncouth children in the neighboring youkai village.  
Their son, Sesshomaru, appeared to be 10 years old even though he had already seen fifty winters. He was already the talk of youkai society, the child proving powerful and the apple of his grandfather’s eye.

  
He discreetly tried to peer at the closed doors for which ghastly sobs sounded, catching the amused glance of his mother.

  
He would have scowled at her amusement, but he wasn’t about to behave immature! It was below his station!

  
“It’s as I said…I will take care of your ningen for a while yet, you needn’t worry beloved” With that Izumi stepped away from her mate and took a hold of her confused child’s hand.  
“Come Sesshomaru, bid your father and his ningen wife goodnight”

  
Sesshomaru couldn’t quite hide the scowl at the mention of the ningen woman, but still managed to stand before his father. He lowered his head submissively before uttering a soft goodnight, then he stared into golden eyes.

  
“I will not bid the ningen goodnight father and for that I apologize in advance”

  
“You don’t need to apologize son” Taisho spoke softly, running a clawed hand through his son’s soft silver hair. He kissed the top of Sesshomaru’s brows before he was pulled away by his mother.  
Sighing to himself he looked at the doors now closed to him, his lover quiet behind them...she would soon have to leave.

  
He didn’t want to do this, but for her protection he had to let her go. He would prefer her alive, heart filled with hate for him, than dead their child lost to them both.

  
Her child he had to remind himself.

  
With a heavy heart he finally moved away from the heavy doors and made his way down the halls, ears picking up the quite creak of the doors being hesitantly opened.

* * *

  
_It is as they say…Inu no Taisho has left his mate to wed a ningen whore…_

  
_He has besmirched his name and my own, fathering upon her a child…._

  
_She shall be cast out of the Western lands as per the orders of our Lord…_

  
_She should be killed he has commanded, and with her the hanyo spawn…_

  
_I write not out of sympathy for her…_

  
_But for my beloved, who’s heart I no longer hold…._

  
_Whose heart I never held……_

  
_You would know more than any other the truth of my words…_

  
_It is funny that in my youth I detested you…._

  
_Thought myself better…._

  
_But I was naught but a fool, but I would never apologize…_

  
_It is not my way, but I beseech you…_

  
_Lend your aid in my beloved’s time of need…_

  
_Extend a hand when you see it fit to extend it…._

  
_It is all I ask…_

  
_Not for myself…_

  
_But for the fool of a man who would give his heart to a pitiful ningen_

  
The candle light flickered as the wind howled outside, rain beating at the roof of eerily silent house, the sound of a river furiously racing against time echoing as it passed.

  
Silver painted nails not quite claws, but in no way normal glistened as the pale hand held the scroll delivered to him in secret, the courier demon resting in the room prepared for him after daring to travel throw this storm.

  
“Inu no Taisho…it seems even now you could not leave well enough alone. You fool!”


	2. The reason I weep

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

 

She couldn’t stop, not now…not when so much was at stake.

She tried desperately to fight back tears that she vowed she would have never shed, her throat tight from the sobs she held back as she ran as fast as she could through the thick forest. She could still hear the rumble of thunder in the distance, rain so much like cold needles, sharp pricks against her skin, soaking into her heavily wrapped kimono.

Stones tore into the soles of her feet, her geta being abandoned as she tried desperately to navigate through the thick and slippery mud, the muck caking between her toes and under her toenails.

She stumbled, her heart racing a mile per minute expecting to fall, fearing the inevitable; a sharp rock now a threatening weapon aimed at her swollen stomach. She almost gave up then, what could she possible do? She was a lowly ningen heavy with the seed of a ruthless youkai. It would be better if she accepted her fate.  No one would grudge her this end, no one would care that in that moment she would fall upon that pointed rock, its edges tearing into her stomach as she bled out amidst the raging storm that broke the long suffering drought.

Inu no Taisho…would he even care that she would die this night? That their child would die, their bodies ravaged by fowl low level demons that watched from the darkness with their tiny red eyes. She felt it then, a tiny kick…her baby boy safely nestled within her womb, he was healthy and depended greatly on her, his spirit wild and meant to be free. Her son did not deserve to die for her weakness.

She managed to steady herself enough to fall on her side, the tearing of her silk kimono echoed in her ear, pain erupting from the impact of the hard ground. Her hand flew to her stomach, there was no blood, and the pain…the pain close to her pelvis but what was important was that there was no blood. She lay still in the cold mud for a second, water clogging her ear as she fought to swallow, pain a distant throb as her child fluttered nervously under the stretched skin of her stomach.

She felt his hesitant little hand pushing against the skin towards the warmth of her palm as her chest heaved from exhaustion. She released a tired laugh, tears flowing from her doe like eyes down her flushed cheeks. Her laugh echoed, filled with so much pain yet bountiful joy…the child within her would be her only reminder of the man she once loved; like a fool her heart still sang for him. Taisho had taken her soul and even through his disregard she would never take it back…she loved him.

Oh how she loved him.

“I know you’re there, you move silently but I can sense your presence” She spoke softly, wincing as she pulled her pregnant body from the muck she had lain in. She put a hand to the base of her spin as she sat, her wet hair tickling her heated skin, almost blinding her as thick locks got into her eye.

At the far reaches of her mind a presence tingled, she knew that within this thick forest someone watched her diligently. It had been there the moment she fled from the imperial palace in the dead of night, the great Inuyoukai Lord a menacing force, narrowed eyes watching her escape.

She could feel her heart racing at the thought that this could be an assassin sent to kill her, to rid the royal Inuyoukai family of the taint upon their ancient blood. Would Taisho be so cruel as to send her fleeing for her life, and as her back was turned strike both her and their hanyo son down?!

“I said come out!” She shouted furiously, the roar of thunder following her frightened shout, the forest moments before a picture painted in horrific images as lightning streaked through the sky.

Her pulse quickened as beads of sweat soaked her back, her heart thumping painfully in her chest as she clenched her hand in the fabric that bunched around her swollen form.

Her breath hitched as she watched a shadowed figure shift, hidden behind twisted tree limbs, the sound of a stick breaking as it moved forward.

The trees swayed ominously, their limbs stretched up to the sky as they danced to the ritual of old, rain soaking the aged tree bark that the scent became strong in the air.

She grabbed the simply charm necklace placed around her neck, an unusual parting gift from Izumi. The demoness left no room for her objection as it was placed round her, hissed words that she should never take it off if she hoped to live out the night. She had demanded to know why she would give her such a thing, why she would help her when her own mate had turned away from her.

Disgust had flared across Izumi’s face for a brief second, before it was hidden behind a mask of indifference. She had made it clear that she could care less about a pitiful ningen and her taint of a hanyo child.

She did not give her protection out of kindness or pity.

The notion had confused her, for if not out of kindness or pity, then why would she move to protect her?

The woman who had stolen her mate from her and would soon bare child.

Or perhaps she was the fool, the rustling of bushes marking the slow approach of that shadowed figure, perhaps the charm was not for protection but instead a beacon to those meant to harm her.

“Hey you ok?!”

“What are you doing out here in this storm woman?!!”

“Shut up idiot! It’s obvious she’s hurt!”

Izayoi jumped at the chorus of voices, a group of men tumbling through the bushes clumsily, forks, sticks and torches held tightly in their hands. They were an odd group, unkempt with tattered farming clothes and barefooted.

“You ok lady?” One of the men asked hesitantly, stepping forward only to be pulled back frantically by his companion.

“Don’t go near her you fool! This could be a trap from that demon we hear lurking about!”

“Mako is right Gin! Why would a pretty lady like her sit in the middle of a forest in this storm?!” Another shouted from the back of the crowd.

The man known as Gin shrugged off their concerns with a scowl as he ambled over to the woman, stooping down to get a better look at her dazed face.

“Hey lady can’t you talk! I asked you if you were alright!” He repeated himself, his eyes traced her disheveled form noticing the swell of her stomach.

Maybe she was running away from her husband or something…or worst she could be one of those ladies his mother always told him to stay away from. She always screamed at him that if he would ever touch a woman who would dear have sex out of marriage she would disown him where he stood.

Gin quickly shook himself from his thoughts as he watched the woman look to the bushes hesitantly, her hands clenched so tight that they paled. She was afraid he realized, and that alone had him on the alert.

He and his friends were out in the woods hunting the youkai their village woman hid from in fear. They spoke tails of a disgusting beast who would chase them down and steal what little food they could find. Of course the situation had incite outrage among the local village elders, and the men had demanded the demon be hunted down. The cover of the storm was perfect…or so they thought. It took no time for them to find themselves lost and hungry in the pouring rain, their lit torches serving little help to light their way.

“I...My husband was killed…the y…youkai...h...he…” Izayoi’s voice trembled with unshed tears, it was not hard to construct the lie or even make it believable. She knew these men would never help her should they find out the events that lead to her position.

She watched as their faces clouded in concern and others angered on her behalf as they looked around suspiciously, daring the demon to show himself. The man…Gin they called him if she remembered correctly, gently held her hand and pulled her from the ground, eyes staring at her swollen stomach.

“Come one let’s get you out of here lady, these parts of the woods is no place for a woman in your condition” His tone was soothing as he guided her towards the group, the men circling her, acting as a human shield, bestowing upon  her as much comfort as they could offer.

She felt guilt at deceiving them like this, fooling them to believe that her husband had been murdered by a youkai, when in truth it was her youkai husband that had rid himself of her presence.

She hesitantly looked back to the shadowed bushes, the presence was no longer there, it had vanished the moment the men had approached her.

It still scared her to think that perhaps Taisho, her beloved, had sent something to kill her and her unborn child. She swallowed tightly before placing a delicate hand over her stomach. For now she would follow these men, seek shelter and figure out the rest from there.

She finally looked away, the concerned voices surrounding her lulling her in a sense of calm and peace. It wasn’t long till the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge, cold shivers running down her spine as the presence made itself know in the back of her mind. The shadow, a figure still behind the swaying trees of the dark forest, its aura menacing and cold.

* * *

 

**Four months later…**

“It seems the western lands flourish with great news…at least for the youkai” a wizened voice spoke softly with a grunt. It was an old woman, skin wrinkled and spotted, an indication of her great age. Her hair was an ashy grey, pinned in a traditional up do known to shrine maidens and others alike. The woman groaned in discomfort, her bones creaking as she sat in front of a fire pit that had long been put out at the rise of the sun.

Izayoi froze at the mention of the lands she had fled from, her hand resting on the large swell of her belly. The sounds of children laughter echoed loud in her ears as they chased each other, tumbling in the fresh grass that had sprouted after the Great Storm as the villagers now called it. Life had blossomed once more, crops while not abundant were present, livestock increased and merchants were now free to sell their share of the world.

“There’s whisper that the great inuyoukai prince has defeated the evil Ryukotsusei that had wreaked havoc upon our lands.” The woman shifted, poking at the cooling embers of the fire pit before looking up at the fallen princess.

She remembered the night as if it were just yesterday, the village men escorting a wounded pregnant woman into her hut, demanding that she treat her. She did not take kindly to the orders of the pushy men and made it quite clear she would not have them in her home. They had of course stepped back in shock and a touch of fear, after all she was the crazy healer who predicted things before their time.

She had been called witch in her youth, youkai whore even…these people in their ignorance did not consider that perhaps she may have been descend from a line of powerful miko. The irony was even through their hatred they had no problem exploiting her gift and services.

“Inu no Taisho I believe he is called, a strange youkai who bears no ill will to us ningen…yet is as youkai as any could get”

She watched as Izayoi seemingly flinched at the mention of the youkai’s given name, the gently wind playing with beautiful straight locks, the envy of most of the young women in their humble village. It was obvious she was a woman who came from wealth, or at least was associated with it once in her life. In truth she greatly resembled the once wealthy lord Tsubasa who held great influence in the west. Of course his family had fell on hard times, his wife dead and his daughter, if whispers were right, swept away in the poisonous clutches of a youkai lord.

“Why do you tell me this Midori” Izayoi finally asked quietly, her soft brown eyes flinching away from the knowing look of the old woman. She did not like how those eyes saw through her, willing her to give up her farce and reveal herself for what she was.

“He was gravely injured they say...the human villages had great hopes that he would die and rid them of one more youkai upon this land.” Midori frowned as her eyes landed on the simple charm around the woman’s neck, it whispered of protection yet called to some unknown source, beckoning as the child’s birth approached.

Izayoi’s heart pulled painfully at the thought of Taisho’s possible death, how his golden eyes would forever remain shut, and his skin would pale to the terrible grey as her own mother’s. Some deep part of her would always love the youkai, and for that she hated herself greatly, hated the fact that she allowed him to have such a hold upon her heart.

“Child how long will you play this game? When that child is born what will you do?! How will you a frail woman possible hope to escape the villages’ wrath!” Midori spoke with much force. She watched as the woman paled, her brown eyes blown wide as she staggered from the window, barely preventing a fall.

“H… How did you know?!” Izayoi gasped out, the sound of her heart hammering loud in her ears as the world threatened to spin around her.

Midori sniffed at the question before she slowly stood, making her way over to the stone pestle and mortar laid out on a rickety shelf. Beside it were fresh herbs she had procured before the break of dawn, they would serve to make more healing balm that she was unfortunately running low on.

“The moment you stepped foot into my hut I knew child, but out of concern I remained silent. I figured when why and with whom you committed the act with was none of my concern” Midori gruffly muttered as tipped a little water into the mortar and proceeded to make a paste. She would drain the liquid and use it for some other medicine after she was done with the balm.

Izayoi frowned, her heart calming as she noted the absence of scorn or hatred in the woman’s voice. She released the tight grip on her simple kimono, the cotton rough against her skin and the end threadbare. Midori had graciously clothed her, her own kimono proving more a hindrance than an advantage if she planned to seek shelter in the village. She had watched as the old woman sold the beautiful piece for a few coins, wrapping them up in a small draw string bag and handing it to her.

For a rainy day she had said. She had felt only a semblance of remorse for the loss of her kimono, for it was one of the many gifts Inu no Taisho had bestowed upon her. One of the only that she had in her possession but was now lost to her.

“Come child it is you who should be doing this, the skill of healing is a valuable asset as any other” Midori muttered as she gentle guided the pregnant woman around the mortar.

“Why are being so kind? Knowing what you know, I thought…I thought you would see me stoned for my indiscretion” Izayoi’s voice was as soft as it ever were, her eyes already brimming with tears that she had shed for nights on end as her child grew livelier within her womb.  
Midori sighed, before she ambled her way over to the dusty mat on the floor.

“Love is never an indiscretion child, even if that love has left you heavily pregnant with the offspring of an Inuyoukai. I sensed that you were the rumored human lover that the youkai had fooled to believe he loved” Midori did not mince her words, Izayoi accepting them for what they were as she gently grind the pestle.

A calming silence enveloped the two, only broken by the tapping of the pestle against the mortar and the village alive with chatter.

Midori eased back, getting comfortable on her mat as she moved to light her pipe, she thought better of it though as her eyes gazed upon the pregnant princess. The child may be part youkai, but it was also part human, the smoke could prove harmful either way.

“You must leave Izayoi, they will not accept you here. These people…they would rather you die than let you and your hanyo child live!” Midori’s voice was strong as she tried to implore upon the woman the seriousness of the situation.

Izayoi said nothing, her hands moving as if in a trance as she put pressure unto the pestle.

“Izayoi!” Midori shouted, she would not let the woman get lost in delusions, or hide behind the theory of hope, this was her life and her child! If the woman did not wake up, they would be lost to them all.

“And where would I go Midori?!” Izayoi shouted back, the pestle banging against the work table.

“Who would I turn to with the seed of a youkai nestled in my womb?!” tears flowed freely, and her breath hitched. She furiously wiped at her eyes, but it would not stem the flow of her pain the only outlet through hot tears down her round cheeks.

Midori frowned at the woman, before looking away.

“I’ve never envisioned you a weak willed woman, so easy to succumb to tears for the scorn of a lover.” Midori wiped her hands on the rough fabric of her kimono as if in disgust before glaring at the young woman.

“Wake up stupid girl! Inu no Taisho will not return to you, what is done is done and all you can do is fight for that innocent child!” Midori hissed angrily as she forced her old bones to cooperate standing taller than she actually was.

“If you wish to be weak and weep over the past be my guest, but don’t you dare come running to me when they rip that child from you and hoist it upon a wooden pike, may the flames cleanse its retched soul!” With that the woman angrily left the hut, the drape of old cloths stitched together to provide some shield from the elements flapping angrily before it settled once more.

Izayoi felt cold in that moment, Midori’s words ringing loud in her ears as her child kicked furiously.

* * *

 

**One month later…**

“Are you sure about this hime?” Gin asked hesitantly as he guided the heavily pregnant woman to the edge of the village. She would be due any moment now, her ankles swollen and bruised and dark bags under her eyes. Through it all she looked beautiful, her figure grown full from housing a child…a boy if what she said was true.

He couldn’t understand why she would suddenly leave so close the day she would give birth. He could bet the senile witch had everything to do with the beauty’s departure, he hadn’t wanted to leave Izayoi in the woman’s care, but he still lived with his mother. He wouldn’t dare bring into her house a pregnant woman, even if said pregnant woman was widowed from the murder of her husband. That in itself was something, because even though Izayoi wept, it did not seem like the tears of a widow who had lost her love.

“I’m sure Gin, you needn’t worry” Izayoi smiled softly as they came to the end of the dirt road that would lead her outside of the safety of the village. Already the air seemed ominous, the pathway dark and filled with moving shadows as wolves howled. Gin tensed, eyes flittering around nervously as he glanced at the sun that was quickly sinking into unknown depths. He was not okay with this, far from it; what kind of man was he to let a pregnant woman wonder a dangerous path by herself?!

“Hime please let me come with you! Your relatives would not find trouble with it I’m sure!” He pleaded, he remembered she said her cousins wished to house her having discovered that she was still alive. He found the story fishy but would not say a word, it was odd that they would expect her travel miles upon miles to meet them.

Why wouldn’t they come for her?

Or better yet, wait till the birth of her child before making plans to whisk her away from their humble village.

Izayoi placed a gentle hand upon his concerned face before stepping away, the wind cold against her.

“Hime…” he began again, reaching out to her but she would not have it, shaking her head at the man before smiling once more.

“I thank-you Gin…I cannot repay you enough for the kindness you showed a lost woman in the midst of a stormy night” Her voice was that calming tone that soothed all his worries on most days.

 Filled with so much innocence, a true gentle soul.

He watched as she slowly ambled away, her strides till full of grace despite her condition and her head held high.

A true princess.                               

* * *

 

 

Izayoi winced as her stomach rippled, the pain between her legs increasing tenfold with the pressure in her back. It was dark the path she was on, barely a road as trees and bushes twisted around each other. She could hear the approach of curious animals peeking out from their hiding spots only to scurry away in fright from her pained screams.

A rush of hot liquid poured down her legs, her insides shifting as she fought to hold in yet another scream. Her baby was coming, her baby boy was coming and she was nowhere safe!

Her chest felt heavy, it was hard to breathe even, and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry her heart out for the unfairness of it all.  She wouldn’t though, not with Midori’s scathing words echoing in her ear.

_“I’ve never envisioned you a weak willed woman, so easy to succumb to tears for the scorn of a lover.”_

She folded into herself as pain ripped through spine, the effect crippling that she couldn’t even voice a scream. The contractions were coming much too fast, she had no clue on what to do, when to push, or even when to stop! She had been raised away from such things and even worst this was no ordinary birth, this child would be part inuyoukai, a high level demon. She clenched the charm around her neck as she screamed out, more liquid gushing down her legs as she fell to her knees. She touched the flow of liquid between her legs, her thin kimono soaked through, only to see spotting of blood upon her pale fingers.

Was this normal?!

Was she supposed to bleed?!

Would she have fought so hard only to lose her precious baby in the end?!

So consumed in her panic she was unaware of the approach of a silent figure, only looking up at the purposeful snap of a twig to get her attention.

She gasped as she looked up, her vision blurry from the pain, the shadowed figure familiar.

“I...It’s you, you’re the one who’s been following me!” she gasped, fear for a moment consuming her at the thought that this was the assassin sent to kill her at last.

The figure spoke, the voice smooth yet husky in the same breath, filled with dry amusement…or was it concern?

She couldn’t tell.

“My my…quite a predicament you find yourself in…Izayoi was it?”

 


	3. Gisei no Seishin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

_There was a darkness that consumed him, he was there but not there, floating in an expanse of nothingness. Voices were muffled and faded, sounding as if from a far distance, and all he could see was darkness._

_Why couldn't he see?_

_Why was he surrounded by darkness?_

" _Harry! Please, please don't do this!" a tortured scream, filled with so much pain and suffering._

_Is that you Hermione?_

_If it is you…why do you weep, why do your tears soak my skin?_

_Why am I cold?_

" _Wake up damn it! I said wake up you bastard!"_

_Ron?_

_You came back…why did you come back?_

_Don't you hate me, isn't that why you left?_

_You left her…_

_You left us…_

_You left_ _**me** _ _…_

_Why do you weep? Why so angry, do you still hate me?_

" _Harry…please, it's over! You did it, so just open your eyes, just open your eyes"_

_Ginny?_

_Why are you here?_

_Where is here?_

" _I know you said that…we couldn't work, that it was rushed, heat of the moment even. I understand, I know I said I didn't but I understand. Just open your eyes"_

_Ginny…I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this, our farce of relationship, you needed love, deep love. I was just a school girl crush… passing fancy, and you were my desperate attempt of normal. We didn't have anything much in common did we? We were fools, for that I'm sorry…find happiness will you, you deserve it for the woman you are._

_The voices slowly faded, he could no longer hear sobs and pleas for his return…return from what? He didn't know._

" _To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure…don't you think Harry?"_

_Albus…I see…_

_For neither can live while the other survives…_

_In the end…_

_We both die…_

_I see._

* * *

A slim figure stood before the wide windows of the shadowed temple, the sound of a nearby river ushering a sense of peace as the forest trees gently swayed to the cool night wind. Silver nails glistened in the moonlight that peeked curiously from the cover of grey clouds, a beam of light casting an eerie glow upon fine features. This man was odd, almost out of place really, with eyes a bit too large to be from these parts of the woods, though beautiful with a blend of jade and lush green meadows. His hair was raven black, the locks wind swept and short curling around his ears and barely touching his shoulders, a simple jade clip tucking the stray locks out of his eyes.

This man was odd, adorned in a simple cotton kimono, no sign of worldly wealth with its plain canvas and faded red color, a curious prayer bead, crystals if one looked closely, tied around his thin wrist and his feet bare upon the cold ground.

Yes… this man was odd, for even his presence stood out; an aura of loss and sadness, impulsive and fierce yet so much courage and loyalty. A spirit of contradictions, an enigma for those who would dare to approach him.

"Seishin-sama, the woman…she, it is time" the servants voice trembled, his head lowered in deference to the mostly shadowed figure. He flinched at the shuffle of soft cotton, the thus named Seishin-sama shifting for a moment, green eyes piercing his soul, filled with youth and mischief, a small scowl upon his face that caused the servant to pale. Realizing what his actions had caused, the figure softened his features, eyes apologetic as he gazed upon the trembling man. He had never been one for titles or praise, he had always wanted to be normal, to enjoy life like everyone else; to be like everyone else.

_Just Harry…_

_Don't be a fool child, just Harry never existed, could never have existed._

The figure reached out a hand to the servant but the man flinched away from the touch, the action causing the hand to stop midway, before slowly falling back to his side, the prayer beads clinking softly. The servant refused to look up, he would not stare into those sad green eyes, nor would he acknowledge the pain he may have caused a gentle soul. Seishin-sama was no man, he wasn't of their world; _its_ presence was too much to be human, yet too subtle to be youkai. He feared _it_ , this Seishin-sama, this being his family had forced him to serve, nestled away in an ancient temple shrine where the dead walked and the spirits sang.

Gisei no Seishin…spirit of sacrifice, walked among them with the mask of a human face, scarred by the great lightning deity, forced to roam the lands collecting the depths of precious human souls. No, he would not let this ' _man_ ' touch him, for it could only be pain and misery that would be delivered by _its_ touch. His fool of a father had prayed at the temple shrine, pleaded at the unseen feet of this being and was granted his wish in the end, but not without sacrifice. The man who prayed for wealth and prestige would lose his two youngest daughters, their family would then be plagued by disease and death.

He was sent to serve the Gisei no Seishin in hopes that the being would take back the hand he had dealt them. He had to give up his lover, watch as she was wooed by another man in his absence, watched as his village flourished without him and his once lover's belly swell with life. In the end all he would receive was mournful smiles and gentle words from this _thing_! It would act as if _it_ meant him no harm, yet in the dead of night it spoke the tongue of the snake, and danced with the witch of the earth. He feared _it_ , but he also hated _it_ for taking away everything he had ever held dare.

He looked up at the continued silence, almost flinching as green eyes bore into his own, anger flashing if only a second, and long silver nails biting into the palms of soft yet calloused skin.

Seishin-sama looked away with a scowl, his anger evident before he turned away from the man, feet silent as he made his way down the unlit hall. The servant let out a sigh of relief, he had thought for a moment his _master_ knew his thoughts, that he would be punished and his head placed upon a pike like the local youkai lords had done near their boarders. The temple was a great distance from the western lands that was ruled by youkai and others alike. The enemies of the west often fled to their boarders only to be cut down and hoisted for the world to see, the strength of the youkai and human alike unimaginable.

That was something in itself, their land was filled with miko, yet none dared to venture the hilly mountains to visit this odd shrine. No one spoke of the Gisei no Seishin, it was almost like it did not exist, and could only be seen by those who sought it out. Yes _it_ …for this thing could never be human. A shiver ran up his spine as fierce green eyes glanced over a slight shoulder, pinning him in place once more, and for the second time that night he wondered if it could hear his thoughts, as Seishin-sama disappeared around the corner, feet forever silent.

* * *

Izayoi's pained screamed echoed in the birthing room she had been placed in amidst much protest and tired fight. The person who had found her, for she knew not if they were man or woman; that shadow that had been following her, gave her no time to protest as she was pulled from the forest ground and whisked at high speeds to an abandoned temple.

Perhaps not so much abandoned she taught to herself, as pained eyes glanced to the side where a slight woman dipped a wash cloth in cold water. She was beautiful, exotic even with straw spun blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and swayed at her waist. Her eyes bright blue like the summer skies or days men would toil for the harvest to come. She would either have been treasured by the local lords, a precious ornament upon their arms, or cursed and burned at the stake for being a youkai witch, for which human bore colors such as her own?

"It will be ok hime, your child will be born soon. You will both be safe, it is the will of Seishin-sama after all" The woman graced her with a gentle smile before placing the cold wash cloth upon her head. Izayoi flinched from the touch, willing herself to sit up and get away from this place. She didn't feel safe!

What if this was Taisho's plan?!

What if that shadowed was sent to take her child!

The frightened woman screamed out in pain, liquid gushing to soak the warm sheets, her trembling legs spread wide as the attending girl positioned herself between them.

"That's it hime! I see the head, Seishin-sama will be so happy to finally meet you little inuyoukai, he will take great care of you, you'll see!" The attendant chirped happily, ignoring Izayoi's pained screamed and frantic attempts to push the woman away.

Izayoi wanted to stop pushing, she wanted her baby to stay inside, stay away from these people and the mysterious Seishin-sama. Who was he and what did he want?! What did he want with her baby?! Tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt the pressure of a head pushing though, her body soaked in sweat and her throat parched. Her hands held the sheets tightly, pain seizing her spine as liquid much thicker than before gushed, a metallic scent filling the room as the candle light flickered.

Her frightened eyes flickered over to the shadow that stood silently behind the thin shoji doors.

"Ahh Seishin-sama you finally came!" The woman chirped without looking up, her grin wide as she watched the little head pop from his mother, blood soaking the hime's thighs for every push.

With a mighty roar of pain, tears spilling from her eyes, and her heart racing a mile per minute she pushed, the child slipping free with a sickly squelch. It was silent for a second as the strange attendant scooped up the child in a soft blanket, her blue eyes serious as she examined the quiet child.

Fear gripped Izayoi's heart as she tried to sit up, but her body was too weak, and she could feel the loss of blood, a continuous flow that stained the white sheets.

"M…my baby…p…please give me my baby" She reached out a trembling hand, neck craning to look upon the woman that rocked her silent child, the blanket stained with blood against her chest. The shoji doors opened slowly, her terrified eyes flickering over to the strange man that had entered. Her first thoughts was that he was beautiful, not in the same way that a woman was, or a precious expensive artifact…but his aura. He seemed kind yet filled with guilt and regret, his spirit unsettled and unsure. Her second thought was that this man had suffered, his green eyes landing upon the woman who shushed her child that did not cry, that did not seem alive.

A lump formed in her thought as she watched the strange woman smile and hush her bloodied child, his face hidden away from her. Why wasn't he crying? Why wouldn't her baby sing to the heavens and thank the gods for the life granted?

Had the gods forsaken her…forsaken her as they had forsaken her own father, his wife dead to him?

"Luna…what are you doing?" The man asked as he finally stood beside the strange woman who smiled and hummed a soft tune.

Luna looked up at the puzzled man, her true friend whose fate she shared, he was her Gisei no Seishin as she was his Chikyū no seishin. Spirit of the earth, it was funny how in the end it was she who would join him on his journey. Not Ron, not Hermione or Ginny, not even Neville… it was her, Luna Loony Lovegood, now Chikyū-sama herself.

She smiled and placed the cold unmoving child in his arms, his expression growing frightened and unsure as he awkwardly held the new-born, obviously uncomfortable.

"Congratulation Seishin-sama, you have a healthy baby boy, you should give me more warning you know, all this time you were going to have a baby and you never told me!" Luna pouted, her hands placed on her hips as her blue eyes twinkled playfully.

A frightened gasp from the bed ridden woman tore their attention from the still child, the woman half way off the bed, blood pooling to the floor where she still bled.

"Please…my baby! Don't take my baby!" She cried desperately, struggling when Luna walked to her side and forced her back into the bed with great strength that was equally awe worthy and frightening for her size.

"You have to keep still hime! If you don't you'll bleed out before I get to heal you! Seishin-sama would not appreciate that and I'm sure the night goblins would not find you tasty either!" She chided the terrified woman, as she reached for another wet cloth and placed it over her heated forehead. Through it all Izayoi's eyes didn't stray from the child she had birthed but was not permitted to see. She watched as the man known as Seishin-sama pulled away the soft blanket to reveal a small face and downy puppy ears limp atop short silver hair. Her child looked grey, his eyes closed and his chest still, she couldn't help the tears that flowed at the sight; her baby…her precious baby was dead.

Her sobs echoed in the room, not even the frightening presence of the strange woman fluttering around her could pull her from her sudden despair.

"Why do you cry hime? Don't you know Seishin-sama will take care of little inuyoukai, I must say perhaps the night goblins have already gotten you if you behave so foolishly" Luna frowned as she worked to stop the flow of blood between the woman thighs, with a soft sigh her hand began to glow a soft gold, the action unnoticed by the sobbing woman. The blood that smeared her thighs seemingly vanished as the tears that would have proven life threatening were healed.

"Luna…stop scaring her will you"

Luna smiled at her friend's obvious concern for the woman, his green eyes shining with so much life. Sometimes she thought he was too much of a hero sometimes, he cared so much for everyone except himself. He didn't allow himself to be happy, a testament to what transpired on that fateful night between him and…

She would not speak of it, as her friend she could respect his wishes, though she greatly disagreed with his choices.

"You are no fun Harry…oops I meant _Seishin-sama_ " Luna grinned unrepentant as she moved away from Izayoi, wet cloth falling back into the basin she was using.

She laughed at his put upon expression, her cheeks flushed red in amusement before she kissed him on the cheek tipping on her toes to do so, before fluttering away. She paused at the door for a moment, watching how he held the silent child, silver nails tracing rounded cheeks and a little button nose.

She frowned for a moment as paths yet to be taken flashed before her eyes, the vision of the Great Inuyoukai, fierce and true standing before her dear friend; a dog howling in the distance.

"You can't run from him forever Harry, you must know that…" Luna whispered in concern, her tone serious before she faded away, the sound of chiming bells left in her wake.

Harry said nothing as he gazed upon the child that was Inu no Taisho's son, he ignored the cries of the broken princess as he pierced his finger with the tip of his sharp nail, a bead of blood pooling to the surface. Opening the child's small mouth he allowed a drop to touch a pink tongue. Nothing happened for a second, the child still and cold in his hands, but then Izayoi looked up at the sound of a whimper, her eyes red and swollen from weeping.

Powerful wails echoed in the birthing the room, the child's face scrunched up as he hiccuped taking in precious air. For a moment golden eyes peeked open shining with tears before the child closed them in fright and began to wail louder, little feet and hands kicking to be free from the strange thing that didn't smell like mother.

Harry smiled in amusement before he finally brought the wailing child to his shocked bearer. The woman's eyes were wide open as she accepted the precious bundle, the child already pawing at her swollen chest for food. The baby knew this was his mother, this was the woman who gave birth to him, and not the man that felt scary with the howling soul.

Izayoi looked in shock at the snuffling child pawing at her swollen breast, his little ears swiveling curiously at every sound that was made, his little nose twitching every now and again.

She looked up at the man that sat on the chair beside her, his arms folded into the sleeves of his kimono as green eyes studied her face. Realizing his gaze did not go unnoticed he blushed in embarrassment, expression sheepish before his gaze turned towards the small babe.

"So…you are the great inuyoukai's lover, the stories are indeed true that you hold great beauty" Harry's smile was not particularly warm, but it was far from cold, his eyes lingering on the child that finally nursed from her full breast. Feeling ill at ease with his expression she tried to discreetly shield her baby away from him. Seeing that Harry only smiled bitterly, his gaze falling to the curious prayer beads around his wrist. They seemed familiar she would admit, the lavender crystal beads delicate against his slim wrist.

Her child's suckles were painful as he greedily took his milk, little hands curled atop the soft flesh. She wouldn't complain though, her baby was alive and as he she brushed a gentle hand through his soft silver hair she wondered how that could be.

She looked up at the silent figure again, he twirled the bracelet around his wrist before he suddenly stood, the action frightening her.

His cotton kimono swished around his form as he turned away from her, the flames of the candles casting a strange glow upon the chaotic tresses of hair that fluttered around his face.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave" He spoke softly not once looking back as he turned to leave.

Izayoi watched his retreating form before she hesitantly sat up, her eye curious but weary.

"H...How…?" she asked softly, watching as his form froze at the door way, he seemed to hesitate before he glanced over his shoulders, his beautiful green eyes sad.

" I am the Gisei no Seishin, but even I have my depths to pay" his voice was soft as he looked once more at the nursing hanyo child before he silently closed the shogi door at his departure.

Izayoi frowned in confusion before her eyes widened in shock, her eyes desperately seeking out the man that had long gone.

The beads…

They were familiar…

Familiar, for their counterpart lay wrapped around the wrist of the great youkai prince, her once lover. A simply jewel that seemed to hold little value that he guarded zealously, so possessive of it that he had once hit her for ever touching it. He would trace the crystal beads reverently even after their bodies cooled from making love, forever staring out at the moon, before his face would cloud in deep anger, his hold though strong never shattering the delicate beads.

* * *

" _I'm Taisho…Inu no Tasiho, are you alright?"_

" _Yes… Yes I'm alright thank-you for saving me"_

" _Hey kid what's your name anyway?"_

" _I'm not a kid!"_

" _You are too!"_

" _Am not!"_

" _Are too!"_

" _You idiot!"_

" _Oi! Is that anyway to thank your savior!"_

" _Savior my ass!"_

" _Oi!"_

" _It's Seishin… Gisei no Seishin…but you can call me…you can call me Hari"_

" _Hari…I like it, you're going to be my best friend from now on!"_

" _Idiot!"_

" _Oi! You don't get to call me that I'm the great Inu no Taisho!"_


	4. Bitter Guilt...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

"Beloved…"

He had been standing there for hours; the sun had set and rose again yet he continued to stare out at the horizon, mountains high enough to touch the heavens, wispy clouds floating lazily about, and the endless forests as thick as they ever were.

The western lands was filled with majestic beauty that not even the best of painters could capture. It was lush with life and enchantment, magic heavy in the air, rivers that ran deep and beautiful flowers that bloomed for all to see. Yes, the western lands was a place of wonder, the envy of their neighboring youkai counterparts and ningen alike. Not that she cared for what the ningen thought, they were little more than food to her at most.

"Beloved…" she called again reaching out to him before she hesitated, allowing her arm to fall listlessly at her side. She watched a man that was once filled with passion stand before her, a poor imitation of himself with his cold disposition. The bandages around his bare torso was spotted with blood that still seeped through even after months of healing at the hand of their Lady mother. Ryukotsusei had dealt him a hard blow, their battle one filled with equal rage and excitement as he was forced to fight with all the strength he had. He had sustained life threatening injuries, injuries that he had refused to let heal when no sooner had he won his battle, he had scored the western lands for the wife he had turned away.

Along with his not so much defeat of Ryukotsusei, for the crazed youkai was simply sealed by Inu no Taisho's broken fang, he soon realized how truly lost to him Izayoi and the child she would have carried were. It was out of a fit of desperation; she wouldn't say an epiphany from almost losing his life, but simple desperation to fight against his father and retrieve his slighted lover. He was losing everything he had worked so hard to gain, everything he thought he would never get back, not after…

Izumi frowned at her straying thoughts, her golden eyes flickering to the simple prayer beads wrapped around his wrist. It was a strange accessory, holy beads upon what the ningen called unholy spirits…youkai. She had bid him rid himself of them when they mated, her request or demand whichever way you looked at it went unanswered. He would not part from them, not even when he had found love in the arms of a ningen woman. It was a bitter pill to swallow she would admit, it had only added salt to injury knowing that their mating was one of political value. Those cursed beads glaring at her proved how little Inu no Taisho's spirit belonged to her, even in his anger and resentment of _him_.

She wished she didn't love this man, for he would never love her…not as much as that ningen, but never as much as…

Well it was no use speaking of that, that chapter in their lives were closed, even if she had opened a link to see her beloved's ningen wife safe.

"She would have given birth by now, I would have had a…" Inu no Taisho muttered almost as if speaking to himself. The crystal beads clinked together for every twist and pull from his fingers.

"Taisho…" Izumi spoke softly, her gentle hand placed on the warm skin of his shoulder. It was an odd feeling really, his warm bare skin against her own. They had not touched much, if at all after their mating, or even after she had given birth to his heir. That single night they shared was one that she would always remember, both the good and the bad. He had consumed her in her entirety, her body shook with pleasure and fell apart at the seams, but instead of falling in a warm embrace, she fell into cold arms. The night was barely over before he had silently left her bed, expression unreadable, her naked body barely cool from their intimacy.

Its' because of _him_ isn't it, her words had been bitter and filled with resentment as she pulled the sheets around her ample bosom.

He played with you stupid man!

He never cared for you and never will!

You were only a passing fancy, a useless toy!

His stare for a moment was filled with hate and disgust, hands clenching so tight that his sharpened claws pierced soft flesh. His cold stare had pierced her soul, seeing her for the wickedness she was, seeing the selfishness that was her being in that moment. He hadn't said a word, so unusual for a man that was easily angered and impulsive. He had simply left, biding her to never enter his room or seek intimacy from him ever again, his silver hair loose down his back. He had completed his duty, by nights end she would carry his child, the heir of western land, and their Lord Father would rejoice.

"I sent out scouts, in the end I couldn't keep my word…I had to get her back. All they found was a cold trail and grass stained with blood." He finally looked away from the horizon he stared at endlessly, his hand rested at his side.

"Izumi…have I sent her to her death?" He did not look at her, but she knew that in his eyes would be self-loathing and anger at his Lord father, himself and the world. Some things never changed, and she wondered…

How would he look at her if he knew that she was partly the reason that…

Her heart skipped a beat, the thud painful in her chest, he looked up, eyes seeing right through her as he listened to her unsteady heart.

"Izumi?" his voice was deep as it always was, but instead of light curiosity, suspicion clouded his tone and rich gold darkened as his eyes narrowed. It was so easy to forget that Inu no Taisho though impulsive and childish at times was a prime youkai. He was no fool, he could be as cruel as any other, cold hearted and sharp when called for. He could show no mercy easily if he wished it. She forgot that given the right incentive he could become the nightmare ningen sung about at night in folklore and myth.

His steps were measured as he moved closer to her before he was halted by the pull of his wound, fresh blood seeping through. He barely held in a wince, his hand pushing against the bleed, applying pressure as pain spread through his body.

The short pause was enough for her to regain her senses and reinforce her mask, she was never cold towards the man she loved, but she knew when to put up barriers, lest he use her feelings against her. Inu no Taisho was kind when he felt like it, this was something many people seemed to forget in light of his easy going ways and wide goofy grin as he made a fool of himself.

"You should be resting, you will do yourself no favors or anyone else for that matter in your condition. I've told Sesshomaru that your training sessions will have to be put on hold for a few weeks at most." Izumi didn't allow his unsatisfied frown to phase her, her delicate eyebrow rising in challenge when he refused to take his seat on the bed provided in the healing ward.

"Izumi, I can't just stand here knowing that…!" Taisho began furiously only to stop at his mates' unamused stare.

Without a word he took his seat, refusing to look down as Izumi moved forward and began to unwrap the bloodied bandages. She worked in silence, a mate caring from another like it should have always been; the only problem was to him…she would never be his mate. He was fond of her, after years of having to live with his fate…but to him, she was but a friend.

He knew she had lovers, how could she not when he would not care for her needs. He knew that his noble 'friend' of the east mocked him, for it was to him she turned. He should have been angered, sent into a rage as his own father would have done if he had known. He wouldn't though, how could he when he had taken a human lover, public for all to see? How could he blame her when even then, Izayoi in his heart, his youkai pinned and raged after the one who had betrayed him?

The one who should have meant the world to him, who he had foolishly given his…

He would not go there.

Izumi didn't say a word as she felt Taisho's anger return, or even comment on how he held the prayer beads so tight she feared they would shatter. The guilt should have consumed her, it really should have, but she didn't feel guilt for her decisions, their situation was not ideal, but at least she had gotten something out of it, their precious son. She would not feel guilt for the birth of her Sesshomaru.

"I…that night I said I would help protect your ningen. I sent a letter to someone who I knew would be merciful, he would not allow her to die I'm sure. Your wife and son still yet live beloved, rest easy knowing this" Izumi's voice was soft yet firm as she finally replaced the soiled bandages with new ones.

Izumi tensed at the sudden silence, Inu no Taisho's form stiff, she would curse her stupidity for letting those words slip.

"How do you know that I had a son?" His voice was calm, but no one could mistake the deadly edge to it. His claws were tearing into the stark white sheets beneath him, a move to control a possible outburst.

Izumi said nothing, her expression cold as she quickly stood from her vulnerable position, he made grab at her arm but she evaded his touch without effort. The air was unimaginably tense between them, his gaze unwavering.

"How do you know that I had a son Izumi…and who is _he_?!" Inu no Taisho would not let this one go, he couldn't. Izumi knew where Izayoi was, were his child was…or at least had an idea! He would not allow her to keep this from him, not in his desperation!

He was now too aware that she was closer than he could ever had imagined, after despairing over his wife's spilt blood…

Once wife, he reminded himself.

"You need to rest, Lady Mother expressed that she would visit you soon, and of course Sesshomaru misses you even if he will not say" She was deflecting, she knew it and he knew it if is angry frown was any indication.

"Izumi!" He called her name in anger, he didn't have time for games! Why wouldn't she tell him what he needed to know?! Who was this _him,_ why would he protect a human woman and hanyo child?!

"I don't know where they are Inu no Taisho! It's no use trying to get that information from me, all I can tell you is that they are safe!" She shouted in anger, resentment shining through as the concern he felt for the ningen whore would never be the same he felt for her. Inu no Taisho himself was taken aback momentarily at the hiss of his full name, it had always been beloved or simply Taisho. The outburst was not enough for his anger to quell though, he was up on his feet almost snarling at his so called mate.

"If you don't know where they are, how could you possible proclaim them to be safe?!" He raged, he couldn't accept this, wouldn't accept this.

"Don't forget who put them out there Inu no Taisho! It seems I will always have to remind you who is truly at fault you fool!" Izumi hissed, in no way cowed by his significant height over her or the rage in eyes. She watched as something flickered behind his eyes, a deep pain that he skillfully hid before he turned away from her.

_How could you ever believe that I…_

_You must be really stupid to have fallen for that…_

_You fool_

Izumi felt guilt as memories they both shared reawakened themselves from different perspectives. The day he felt betrayed, unaware of what was truly happening, unknowing of her part in the whole affair.

It wasn't _he_ who had betrayed him they had just allowed him to think that, it was her…she and their Lord father and Mother who had betrayed him. It was something…that perhaps he would never know, if nature continued to take its course.

She watched as he began to spin the prayer beads around his wrist once more before he let loose a tired sigh and walked to the wide windows again.

"Tell…tell Sesshomaru that I apologize, but I will see him later, I find myself ill of health." His voice gave nothing away, it was dead as it had become most days. She knew soon he would be called before their Lord Father for his behavior.

She didn't respond as she made to leave, hesitantly stopping at the doors before looking over her shoulder.

"I know they are safe…because he cares for you, you may not know who I speak…but he will always care for you" She did not remain to see the flash of shock across Inu no Taisho's face, or how the string of prayer beads burst from their delicate string to fall upon the floor. He had pulled too hard at the revelation, a single bead rolling to land softly at his feet, his traitorous heart skipping several beats.

* * *

Hari as he now preferred to be called hummed lightly as he dipped the finely woven basket in the rushing river. The currents were not too high to prove dangerous and overhead little birds chirped a morning tune. Normally his lone servant would complete this task, but as late he had grown quite wary of the man. He couldn't miss the glances filed with hatred or his scorn when he looked upon the child cuddled up to Izayoi's bosom. He was a spirit of sacrifice, a being of balance yet he did not feel safe. Izayoi herself did not feel safe, her body even after Luna's healing still very much weak from birth. The servant had to go, he was sure of his decision, but yet he did not want to turn the man out to nothingness. His village had move on, what place would be out there for him?

"It's quite beautiful up here…if not lonely"

Hari froze momentarily at Izayoi's voice, soft and so sudden behind him. He said nothing at first before pulling the basket from the river and dipping another. To care for both himself, Izayoi and her child, they would need much fresh water. It was funny how quickly he had gotten use to the lack of pluming when first waking in this world. That in itself was an odd situation; one moment he would be waging war against a Dark Lord and his faction, the next he would be bleeding out and finally dying. After his death his spirit would be taken from its security and recycled into another world, forever changed into a being of balance.

The will of fate, for his spirit was too precious to allow eternal rest, at least not yet.

_You could never be just Harry child_

"Sometimes it is best to remain by oneself, it gives the spirit time to reflect and gives peace to the soul" It wasn't the answer she was looking for Hari was sure, he heard the question in her simple statement but opted to deflect her curiosity.

Pulling the filled basket from the river, he quietly covered the tops with tight fitted lids, it would be less work to purify the water if nothing else could get in to contaminate it. It was peaceful he would admit, the sound of the babe in Izayoi's arms gurgling happily, laughter budding from cute pouty lips as he tried to gnaw at his toes, puppy ears flickering. Inuyasha she had named him, a curious mixture of sad resignation and utter joy and happiness.

Inuyasha at first glance did not seemingly resemble his sire, but Hari new differently. That child was all Inu no Taisho, from the mischievous grin to the crinkle of his eyes in frustration. He looked away, realizing he was staring as he always did, a pang of bitterness in his heart that was unfair to both Izayoi and her child.

"Peace to the soul….is that why you hide away from the world in your holy shrine?" It was obvious she did not mean to incite anger or hurt, but already Harry could feel the stirring of those ugly emotions. Harry Potter as a wizard at times was prone to angry outburst, and moments of irrationality when he thought someone was digging too deep or getting too close. Hari, the Gisei no Seishin, neither human nor youkai but simply a spirit in corporal form established for balance of the spiritual world was calm and collected. Should be calm and collected.

"I am not hiding" He muttered to himself, lifting one basket in his arm, the water sloshing dangerously inside.

Inuyasha cooed excitedly, little hands reaching out to the man with pretty eyes, grasping to be held. The child seemed to be taken with the spirit who refused to hold him, and could hardly look at him at times. The other spirit, with the bright hair would play with him though, but it made the babe sad that the one who he sought attention from would not acknowledge him.

"Yet you've never stepped foot down this mountain, some human villages even think you a myth" She continued as she followed hesitantly behind, he didn't want to push her boundaries, but at the same time she held so much curiosity, her brown eyes flickering to the simple prayer beads. She wanted to confirm her thoughts, that this man who seemingly helped them out of the good of his heart was the same man who…

"Speaking to Luna have you? I go where I please, when I please Lady Izayoi, I ask that you respect that" He was obviously angry, she could hear it in his tone even if he tried hard to suppress it. Her baby looked at her curiously tilting his head in confusion before stuffing his fist in his mouth.

"Forgive me, I overstep" She spoke obviously chastised for her constant pushing, it was unkind of her especially seeing she was a mere guest in his home.

Hari paused shoulders slumping a little before he let out a tired sigh.

"No…I'm the one who should be sorry, my anger was uncalled for" It would have been amusing how he scuffed his bare feet in the soft grass uncomfortably, eyes flickering away from her and the child that tried to reach out again with a gummy grin. It would have been amusing, but this was too serious a situation.

"D…Do you wish to hold him?" Izayoi asked hesitantly, aware that he could use the excuse that his hands were full to deny her. She had offered before, it was a rainy night, Luna his sister she had come to find out, visited briefly before leaving with a put upon sigh. Telling Hari to lighten up, not that he would, he was often quite broody. Inuyasha excited baby that he was had pulled at the spirits kimono, cheeks rosy read and ears swiveling in excitement.

Would you like the hold him? Her question though hesitant was genuine, Hari looking at her child with an unreadable expression before he gently pried the small hands from his kimono citing his need to be elsewhere.

Green eyes looked at the joyful babe, the poor thing didn't understand the world he was born in, that not everyone would accept him for his hanyo status. That he would be shunned instead of loved, if not for his mother's compassion.

"I...I…why do you keep asking me that?" Hari asked softly, the wind blowing his short hair around his face, playful really as strands caught in his eyes.

He looked away from the woman as he held the basket tighter, refusing to look at her as she tried to formulate an answer.

"Are you trying to torture me? I know you know exactly who I am…was. Please…please don't ask me to hold him ever again." He hadn't given her a chance to answer, his voice had shaken with repressed emotions. Sadness, bitterness, guilt…she didn't know, she could only watch as Hari walked away silently, water sloshing in the basket.

Izayoi's face crumbled in sadness, her heart hurting for the man that she knew would never intentionally hurt anyone. She was sure of his character, even if it had only been 7 moons.

"You're right that I do know who you are, but it changes nothing…whatever happened between you and Taisho is your own business…but my baby needs you. Inuyasha will need you, I pray to the gods that your heart will be open to him" Izayoi couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek as she cuddled her baby closer. He would have a hard life ahead of him, was it selfish of her that she wished the only link to Inu no Taisho to remain by her child's side as long as he could?

* * *

" _Hey Hari…what would you say if I told you I was in love…?"_

" _I would say you were an idiot…idiot!"_

" _Hari why are you always so cruel"_

" _Because I just am!"_

" _Oi! What kind of answer is that?!"_

" _The type that want's you off my lap!"_

" _But your lap is so comfortable, perfect pillow"_

" _Taisho!"_

" _Say…Hari, if I was in love with you what would you say?"_

" _But you're not in love with me, so why bother asking?"_

" _Nothing…yeah nothing, just curious…"_


	5. Bitter or sweet memory lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

Inu no Taisho couldn't help the proud grin as he watched Sesshomaru charge after him with his wooden bokken, eyes narrowed on his towering form. With ease he blocked the first swing, the bokken wavering under the force until Sesshomaru skillfully detached and dodged an incoming attack. He watched his son obviously exhausted, sweat running down his temple, fine silver hair plastered to his neck and his hakama dirtied and torn. Sesshomaru would never show weakness, he may pant and his muscles may scream in pain, but his face would remain unreadable to his selected pseudo enemy. Inu no Taisho would admit that he was proud of his son, proud of how far he had come at only fifty-five years.

He knew it wasn't from his sole influence that brought out the strength in Sesshomaru, it was Izumi with her unshakeable will and resolve. She would neither raise a weak child nor a weak heir. She was held in high regard by his father for that simple act, the training of their son, offset Inu no Taisho's insufferable weakness be it of the heart or mind he had said. He was used to it now, his father's disappointment and disregard, he had only ever seemed pleased the night he had finally caved to man's wishes and mated Izumi. The night that he lost what little was left of his heart and closed himself off from the world.

That night…

That night…

"Father?" Sesshomaru voiced carefully, head tilting in confusion from his father's seemingly distracted state. He couldn't help the frown as his father did not respond, hand grasping at the beautiful prayer beads that were no longer there. A burden of the pass his mother had called them bitterly, yet she looked on as if in regret for her words. He was loathe to admit that he did not understand what was happening around them. The only thing he was sure off is that something had changed in his father the night the ningen had disappeared with her swollen belly…pregnant his mother had said.

He understood that pregnant meant a baby, and if the baby was his father's…was it his sibling? And if the baby was part his father and part the despicable ningen, wouldn't it be hanyo, something to be shamed and scorned as his grandfather had always taught him? He didn't know what to think about that…because the baby would be his little brother or little sister…was it right to hate it, because it would be part ningen?

He was overthinking again. The ningen had disappeared, ran out by his curiously guilt ridden father, perhaps there wasn't even a baby to think about.

"Lord Inu no Taisho…young master Sesshomaru!" Both youkai were pulled forcibly out of their inner thoughts by the high pitched call of one of their many retainers…well the odd looking toad creature was more Sesshomaru's retainer than Inu no Taisho. It seemed the demon prince, and if talk was true soon to be Lord, was greatly annoyed by the toad's nasal voice. The testament was proven when Inu no Taisho scowled, hands rubbing at his sensitive ears before he finally gave the thing his attention.

Sesshomaru arched a finely shaped eyebrow at his retainer, Jaken he was called; he had strange enough won the imp's loyalty after saving him from the attacks of a crazed youkai. The imp had been star struck that a youkai child, for he was merely 51 at the time, could single handedly defeat a grown youkai. To be fair, the youkai was quite low level and his father had been watching carefully on the sidelines, hand on sword should he find it necessary to step in.

"Lady Izumi has requested master Sesshomaru's presence Lord Inu no Taisho…it is quite urgent she says" Jaken was a stuttering mess as he gazed upon the beauty that were these youkai. He couldn't help the proud puff of pride in his chest knowing that he was the one in their service because he, Jaken the lowly imp youkai, was found worthy! A puff of pride that was quickly deflated by Inu no Taisho's glare of annoyance and Sesshomaru's cold indifference.

Salt was added to injury when that infuriating flee retainer, Myoga, found it convenient to leap upon his face and launch himself on Lord Inu no Taisho's shoulder.

"How dare you soil Lord Inu no Taisho's…!" he began in outrage, spitting fire at the stupid flee, only to pale by the dead stare of his young master.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru forgive me! This insufferable flee…"

"Is that all Jaken?" Inu no Taisho interrupted, a noticeable tick in his eye as rubbed at his ear yet again.

Jaken spluttered before finally bowing his head in defeat, expression mulish as he scuffed his feet in the ground.

"Y…Yes mi lord!"

"Then you are dismissed" Inu no Taisho finished his gaze now landing on his child who's curious gold eyes peered into his soul.

He wondered…would his younger son have his eyes as well, or would they be the soft brown color of Izayoi?

Sesshomaru paid no heed to his servant's indignant sputtering, all his attention focused on his father as the man tucked a strand of his loose hair behind his ear. He couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch, his father's presence always bringing a sense of comfort and peace so different from his mother.

"Father…are you always sad because your ningen wife has gone?" the question was hesitant and soft, a bit out of character if anyone should happen upon the precious scene, but to Inu no Taisho, this was normal. His heir may seem cold and articulate for his age, but he was yet still a child inside. He was still capable of hesitance, and freely given compassion to his parents. He only hoped he could continue to grow that heart within his son, lest he become cold and unnecessarily cruel to those weaker than himself.

Inu no Taisho knelt before the child to better look into his eyes, his clawed hand tracing the gentle curve of a crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"A lot of things make me sad Sesshomaru, what I did…I regret greatly even if they were decisions made for the right reasons. It hurts that I may never know your sibling for as long as I live"

He watched as Sesshomaru frowned, eyes cast down as his feet shuffled, it was clear something was bothering the child.

"A...Am I not good enough father? Even though you have me…you're still sad, does the …" Sesshomaru's voice was small, too small for such a confident youkai child, his hands clenched as if to keep his emotions at bay. Inu no Taisho did not like this, he had been so selfish to only consider his inner demons than to truly pay attention to his son. Perhaps the child lost to him was better off.

"Don't ever believe you are not good enough Sesshomaru! You will always be my son, you will always be good enough to me…even if you enjoy that strange stringy meat that I can't stand, I'm still convinced its rat"

Inu no Taisho couldn't help his grin as he watched his always collected son splutter in embarrassment while batting away his hand.

"It's not rat Father!" Sesshomaru shouted in outrage, only to blush at his outburst and promptly look away.

The small giggles on his shoulder reminded him of Myoga's presence, he quickly straightened up before ruffling Sesshomaru's soft hair.

"Your mother is waiting little one, you should go before she throws a fit" Taisho grinned, his son scowling at the treatment before he remembered himself and evened out his expression. The change brought some amount of sadness he would admit, his father had worked to groom Sesshomaru to his liking and Izumi though much more compassionate still held the ideals his own father carried as much as she hid it.

Sesshomaru nodded, before he finally walked away from his father, only to hesitate and look back.

"Father…if…when I'm stronger I'll help you find the baby I promise, and I'll protect them too, even if they're hanyo" and with that serious declaration, the child was off.

"He is growing to be quiet an exemplary youkai" Myoga finally commented from his perch on the demon lord's shoulder. It was interesting to watch the dynamic between father and son, as much as many would say otherwise, Sesshomaru carried many traits his own father held despite is teachings from the Lord Father.

"Through none of my effort, he is solely the making of Izumi and my father" Taisho sighed, running a hand through his hair that he allowed to stay loose.

"You sell yourself short young master, he looks up to you more than you could ever realize" Myoga reasoned, his voice filled with wisdom as he looked at the horizon. The gently sway as Inu no Taisho made his way through the thick forest was comforting and pleasant. His current position was one he looked forward to, enjoying the flow of conversation from his master and his sweet blood. The youkai never seemed to truly mind if he took his fill.

"The Lord Father…he has grown quite ill, it seems he has not recovered from his latest skirmish in the south. The healers predict he has no less than three more moons before his time." Myoga watched Inu no Taisho's expression carefully, the man seemed cold and distant, his eyes unreadable. He had not opted to respond, not that it was surprising, Inu no Taisho and his father had never had a close relationship, especially when he had hit his fiftieth year. Too much was expected of the then child, their land slowly recovering from the ravages of war between them and the south. The lord father had looked down on Inu no Taisho for ever showing compassion, for ever having a heart…especially with his fondness of the lowly ningen.

"You do not appear particularly broken up at the approaching death of your father" It wasn't much of a question and more so a statement, but Inu no Taisho still answered.

"We all must go when death calls, this is no different…as he himself is called he must answer, in that sense we are no different from the so called lowly ningen he proclaims them to be" he honestly did not feel much from the approaching loss of his father, it may sound harsh but he may not even feel anything should his mother follow shortly behind. They may have claimed to love him, but it was something he could never feel. He grew isolated and beaten down for his difference and conflicting decisions, every day he would wake and hope to make his father proud, only to swallow the bitter pill of disappointment. He was the disappointment he corrected himself bitterly.

He had to live with that oppressive force surrounding him, either from the youkai court filled with pretentious nobles or his so called friends and peers, and then finally his own parents. The funny thing was that he was quite powerful for his age then, he just hadn't quite fit into their mold. He had continued his life in a dejected rut, and continued to do so until…

Until that faithful day when he met _him_.

Inu no Taisho couldn't quite hide his distaste at the turn of his thoughts, it was obvious it had not gone unnoticed as Myoga watched him carefully.

" _He_ was the only one that made you truly happy I believe" Myoga began carefully, he hesitated at the low growl that sounded from his master's lips, watching as the man's hand clenched tight in suppressed anger.

"I thought I told you to never mention him in my presence!" Inu no Taisho fought the need to lash out as memory after memory flashed before his eyes. He didn't want this damn it! He didn't want to remember! Not now, not ever…not as long as he continued to draw breath on this land.

"He gave you purpose! As much as you try you can't forget that Inu no Taisho! That man lo…" Myoga began fiercely, willing his master to see what was right in front of him. He stiffened as the air around them chilled significantly, the Inuyokai's frame stiff as blood dripped from his clenched hands. The claws had pierced the skin, continued to pierce the skin as the youkai fought with his inner self. When he finally spoke, Myoga knew he had pushed too fast and too hard. The topic was a touchy one to discuss, coupled with Inu no Taisho's bullheadedness and impulsiveness, he should have known better.

"You dare defend him! I thought you more loyal than that Myoga, more loyal to me than any other." Inu Taisho's voice was rough and low. It was the type of anger anyone would fear from a being known to be quite rash and easily angered, something he had caused by pushing the issue.

"It's best you leave now Myoga, I grow weary of your presence" With that Inu no Taisho unclenched his fist and turned his back to his retainer as he moved deeper into the forest.

Myoga looked on sadly, if only his Master would open his eyes, if the information he gathered was true…Inu no Taisho could have a chance of happiness once again.

"A picture isn't always as it appears master…I hope one day you'll finally realize that." If Inu Taisho heard he gave no indication, his silver hair glistening as he disappeared in the thick foliage.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inu no Taisho raged, finally letting go of his anger as everything just seemed to crash around him. Izayoi, sweet Izayoi, was out there somewhere with their child. Five years passed and not a whisper of where they were or with whom they had seek shelter. His son would appear one if he aged like him or he would appear five and he would have lost even more time with his son. To sweeten the deal, he was haunted by a past he wanted to forget, a waking dream and nightmare as he was forced to relive it! Everything reminded him of that man! Everything! It was disgusting that even now he pinned for a man who could care less, when Izayoi who so desperately loved him was still out there!

Five years damn it! He punched the solid bark of the tree, the wood splintering beneath his fist, as white blossoms rained down around him. He heaved in exhaustion brought about by anger, a bead from the broken bracelet falling out of his pocket and rolling towards the exposed root of the tree. Inu no Taisho allowed the sounds of the forest to lull him in a sense of calm, birds chirping cheerfully and little critters fluttering around curiously, a shy fox peeking out before promptly hiding in the bushes. He took a deep breath before he stepped away from the tree, eyes glancing at the lone bead resting at the tree root.

Without a word he silently picked it up, dusting off the dirt before rolling it in his hand.

_Taisho you're an idiot._

The voice rang clear through his mind, the bead delicate against his heated palm.

_Oh? It's not too girly for your taste?_

He loved to poke fun at him, eye alight with amusement and something so deep yet he wouldn't admit.

_Taisho…If we could, would you run away with me?_

He was really a fool, how could he have ever fallen for that? It should have been clear what was truly at play. But then…was anything really at play? He didn't know any more, after so many years he didn't know anymore…

He took a seat under the poor tree he had abused, his back rested against the aged bark as he closed his eyes, all the memories rushing to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

" _You are a disgrace to the Inuyokai name! I regret the day that your beloved mother gave birth to something as weak as you. Get out of my sight!" Inu no Taisho, could only hold his head down in shame. He could hear the demon court's whispers, could feel the piercing glare of his angered father, he could feel how they delighted in his failure. He had foiled his father's plan, destroyed carefully crafted strategies because he saw it necessary to save a human village from the path of their destruction. Because of him…because of him, the south now had an inkling that the west was moving against them._

" _What are you waiting for boy, leave! Leave until you have gained an ounce of sense, you've done enough!" He resembled his father greatly, though the man's hair was more grey than silver. He stood tall and proud as the demon lord he was, dressed in impressive armor as his cold eyes tore into his son. Scars marred his face, a testament to the battles he had waged, some he lost, most he won. To Inu no Taisho…this man was naught but a warlord, who's thirst for battle could have easily destroyed them if were not for his intellect._

_He looked towards his mother, wrapped in a fine silk kimono, stark white as she stood two steps behind his father. She was beautiful, her hair cascading in a tightly woven braid down her back, as white as the kimono she was wrapped in. He sought her comfort, yet she would not meet his eyes, would not give him the time of day. It had always been like this, where his father was a force of nature, forceful and demanding, his mother was soft and cold. Never let it be said that she would dare show love to her son, never let it be said that she would protect her only child from her mate and chosen husband's wrath._

" _Boy I will not say it again!"_

_Without a word, Inu no Taisho left the court room, bitterness settling in his stomach as those vindictive eyes watched him. It was the only way they could one up him, for despite his father's preaching he was a powerful and formidable opponent. They would revel in the humiliation dealt by his father for it was the only way they would ever stand above him. He ignored jeers from his so called friends and the call of Izumi as he stormed down the halls. By nights end all would hear of his blunder and smear his name as they saw fit. His dear Lord Father would do nothing to end it._

_Inuyokai prince ha! That was a sick joke in itself!_

* * *

_He had made it off the palace grounds without many interruptions, his expression fierce enough to scare off most of the servants. He would much rather the woods than the gilded cage he called a home, he would much rather the dangerous forest than the cold eyes of a mother that should have loved him above all else._

_He was brought out of his muse by a soft curse. Curious he silently hid behind one of the thicker trees, peeking out just a bit to see what had caused the disturbance. As far as he knew, no one ventured this far south, it was after all dangerously close to the southern boarders._

_Hearing the curse again and a soft thud, he grew even more curious his ears perked up as he leaned forward. Narrowing his eyes he noted the rising steam, a natural hot spring more and likely, but that wasn't the source of the noise. Confused he stepped forward to get a closer look, and had to desperately hold in his laughter as a man tripped over his geta. The poor man huffed and struggled to stand once more, taking a hesitant step before his feet wobbled dangerously and he was sent flying into the hot spring. Inu no Taisho snorted, a bit too loudly he realized as he quickly hid behind the thick bushes._

_The man was odd he would admit, his raven hair barely brushed his shoulders a few locks sticking out comically even when wet. He was quite pale and thin, and his eyes wider than he was used to, with thick black lashes. He was intrigued, who was this man? He watched as the man hesitantly looked around, obviously nervous and cautious before his shoulders slumped and he grudgingly pulled himself out of the spring. The pout was enough reason for him to laugh again but he desperately held it in. The man looked like a child who hadn't gotten his favorite treat. Cute really, the way he would glare at the getas as if they had done him some great injustice. He wondered…was it that he couldn't walk in them? It was a preposterous thought; how could he not know how to walk in geta, especially one so simply carved. But as the man kicked them mulishly, huffing before he stood and walked away barefooted…perhaps the thought wasn't so farfetched._

_Long after the man had gone, Inu no Taisho emerged from his hiding spot, his nose twitching curiously at the scents that surrounded him. The hot spring was messing with his senses, a mixture of minerals and sand…yet there was a subtle undertone of the shirayuri flower, yet none was around. The scent must have belonged to the man, and as his armored boot poked at the abandoned geta, he wondered for the second time who the man was._

* * *

_It was by chance he had seen the man again, he had no reason to remember him except for the amusement he brought. He was relaxed on top of the sturdy limb of an aged tree, the hot spring casting a light mist around the area. He had of course sought refuge from the palace once more, he couldn't stand to be there more than he needed to. Izumi, his childhood friend of course had mocked him for his weakness, though he understood it was not out of malicious intent. Still not even mockery in jest would ease the bitterness that grew within him every day._

_He had perked up from his rest at the angry shout of a male, the sound prompted him to look down and see the same male from weeks before storming through the bushes, barefooted he noted, followed quickly by an odd woman. She was beautiful he admitted, but equally as strange as the male. He watched as they exchanged words, nothing understandable leaving their lips…a code perhaps? Did they know he was here and this was some trap he had unknowingly walked into?!_

_On guard he was careful to make no sound, surprised as the woman sighed as if put upon before placing her hand against the male's throat. The man's eyes widened and his quickly followed as a glow erupted under the woman's hand. What the hell was going on here?! He hadn't sensed a miko nearby so she couldn't be one. He watched as the male's mouth opened, expecting that it would be that strange language again, only to be surprised that he could understand the words coming out of his mouth._

" _H…How?! I thought our magic was gone!"_

" _Hari… Hari, you must really do something about those narggles, of course our magic is gone!" The woman chirped, her smile mischievous as the male looked on confused._

" _B…But you just…" he waved his hand frantically before slumping in defeat, shaking his head as he muttered to himself._

" _Come I still have a lot to teach you Hari! Mother doesn't like when we keep her waiting!"_

" _Who is this mother?!" the so named Hari asked loudly, obviously disgruntled and annoyed by the lack of information. The woman simply giggled before pulling him through the forest, though not before casting a curious glance his way, blue eyes staring into his own._

_Inu not Taisho did not know what to think, they weren't youkai that was for sure…but they didn't seem completely human. Sorcery perhaps…yet that fowl scent that followed those kinds was not present, all he could smell was sweet shirayuri._

_The man, whoever he was, just got a little bit more interesting._

* * *

_Before he knew it almost every day he would visit the hot spring, he hoped to meet the strange human-not-human again. He wanted to know what he was, why he was there and why he smelled like shirayuri…._

_Perhaps that would be a weird question to ask he admitted._

_Days went by and he would not see the human-not-human again, Izumi growing curious from his constant disappearance and as usual his father looked on in disapproval._

_Three moons had gone, and finally he decided that perhaps he wouldn't see the strange man again. His own curiosity was confusing to him, then he realized that perhaps it was his distraction from his problems…or should have been his distraction. Nevertheless war was waging in the western lands and he had no time to think about the curious man ever again._

_Another two moons passed and the western lands had won the war, the south was forced back behind their boarders forever on guard as their forces had been significantly depleted. He had fought at his father's side, cut down too many enemies to count that the faces blurred and the actions were but a distant memory in his mind. He had done well, yet he did not look for approval from his father or mother. They regrouped and began to rebuild, the western lands may have won, but they did not do so unscathed. Their villages were leveled, thousands of youkai died and ningens fled to neighboring lands._

_Their land …_

_Their precious land was barren…_

_She no longer gave life…_

_Two more moons passed and they slowly recovered, he visited the hot spring again, his need almost compulsive, but the visits bore no fruit. The man perhaps had died, or he was never of the western lands to begin with, he would not see him again. He did not know why the thought would have brought disappointment, but in some way it did. He pushed on and soon his father called him in his presence again. He must find a mate, give the western land another heir…show the south that they still stood strong. The weight of this burden threatened to destroy him, Izumi forced into his site by his mother, endorsed by his father, it was clear that it was she who would bear his child…no the western lands' heir. He resisted, she was merely a friend, and his father's displeasure increased as Izumi watched amused._

_She saw him as only friend an annoying on at that, nothing else…she had made that clear._

_And soon…he saw the man again, and what a meeting that was._

* * *

_Inu no Taisho sighed in frustration, anger clear in his stride as he made his way pass the hot springs he visited frequently. He knew he was straying too close to the south's boarders, but he had to get away. His father demanded his compliance, mate a demoness of his choosing; prove himself useful for once as the only living heir of the west he shouted._

" _Che! Stupid man!"_

_He was jarred out of his thoughts by a frightened shout, the sound of rushing water was enough to paint such a vivid image in his mind that he found himself sprinting towards the great falls. Reaching the clearing he watched as the strange man tried to scramble up the broken tree limb that dipped him dangerously close to the rushing river tides. He was moving before his thoughts even registered the image of the limb finally snapping and the man quickly plummeting. He leaped from the ground, the wind whooshing against his ear as he caught the man, pulling him close to his chest as he landed carefully on the other side of the fall. He hadn't cared that he had just crossed the border and was now on enemy territory._

_For a moment they stood still, the sound of rushing water loud in their ears, both shocked from the events before the man who had a death grip on his kimono hesitantly looked up. Inu no Taisho could admit that he had frozen, he didn't expect such a startling color. The man's eyes were a curious shade of jade and thick forest green._

_This man could not possibly be human._

_The man looked nervous, his eyes flittering for an escape he would wager looking quite uncomfortable in his arms. Realizing their position, Inu no Taisho flushed in embarrassment before he gentle set the man on the ground, idly noting that he had on no shoes yet again._

_He cleared his throat uncomfortable as the man watched him cautiously, it was obvious despite saving his life he was not trusted._

" _I'm Taisho…Inu no Taisho, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, this was awkward, real awkward. When he thought about his obsessive visits to the hot spring in search of the man, he felt like a stalker…especially getting a good look at the man._

_He wasn't particularly tall, not like he was, neither was he short…average height would describe him. And his hair it was quite dark and full, the chaotic mess making the man look cute more than anything else…but those eyes, those eyes were beautiful. Now it even more awkward, he almost felt like a stalker._

_The man hesitated before he seemingly shook himself out of his shock, his back straightened._

" _Yes…Yes I'm alright thank-you for saving me"_

_That awkward silence reigned again, jade stare unwavering while Inu no Taisho's discomfort quickly rose. He saw only one way to break this tension, and that was to down his rash loud persona._

" _Hey kid what's your name anyway?" He watched as the man's eyebrow ticked in annoyance a visible scowl on his face as he glared up at him. A wide grin spread across his face, fangs showing as the man's annoyance increased. For some reason riling this man up felt good, real good._

" _I'm not a kid!"_

" _You are too!"_

" _Am not!"_

" _Are too!"_

_The fire was lit in the strange man's eyes, an angry blush across his face as he scowled at the infuriating youkai._

" _You idiot!"_

" _Oi! Is that anyway to thank your savior?!" Inu no Taisho reared back in mock indignation, hand dramatically placed on his chest. Of course the strange man was not amused, folding his arms over his chest as he looked away with a huff._

" _Savior my ass!"_

" _Oi!" Inu no Taisho scowled a bit offended._

_Heaving a sigh as if it was a great chore the man finally looked back into golden eyes._

" _It's Seishin…Gisei no Seishin…but you can call me…you can call me Hari"_

_Inu no Taisho stared at the man curiously, he didn't expect to get a decent conversation out of him really, but watching the man's obvious discomfort as he looked away stroke a fire he never thought would burn again. He was going to have so much fun, after all he had found his new distraction._

_He wasn't going to let him go so fast._

" _Hari…I like it, you're going to be my new best friend from now on!" His grin was full of mischief as he walked a few steps closer to the now named Hari. The man of course did not appreciate it as he put distance between them._

" _Idiot!" Hari hissed, this was all Luna's fault, she was the one that insisted he needed to climb an obviously unstable limb over some falls to appease their so called mother. That was the last time he would listen to her! Inu no Taisho was curious at the man's muttering, it was obvious he thought he couldn't hear, nevertheless he wanted to keep their conversation rolling._

" _Oi! You don't get to call me that, I'm the great Inu no Taisho!" Taisho shouted a she walked swiftly to catch up with the man that had promptly began to walk away from him._

" _You mean great stalker! I know you've been watching me you creep!" Harry glared before quickening his steps._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about" Inu no Taisho denied with a satisfied grin, uncaring that the more he followed Hari the further into the southern lands he went._

" _Idiot!"_

" _Oi!"_

* * *

"…sho! Inu no Taisho!" said youkai quickly opened his eyes, he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. It was so real, the trip down memory lane…the moment it had first begun, he and Hari.

There was no more Hari though, he was only a bitter memory.

He sighed before finally looking up, it was Izumi her face a mask of carefully concealed concern, yet he saw right through it.

"He's asking for you…Lord Father, he wants to speak to you" she watched as a dark expression crossed his face, before just as quickly it was gone, the bead in his hand tucked safely in his pocket.

"Alright" was his simple reply as he dusted off his hakama and gracefully stood, he didn't say much as he walked pass her, his footsteps silent as they always were.

"Beloved…Inu no Taisho…" she spoke up, her voice soft as she watched him stop in his tracks.

Silence reigned for a second, the evening wind cool against their skin as it ushered in the night sky, already a few stars twinkling above.

"I'm leaving…"

She didn't expect him to say anything, not really not after the break down of their friendship, not even when she loved him so dearly. It was time she cut herself free, let her be ridiculed for leaving her mate, let her name be smeared…she had to be free.

He didn't turn to face her, even when his hand twitched and the weight on his shoulders felt heavier than before.

"What of Sesshomaru?" his voice was low, almost tired really.

Izumi stepped forward hesitantly, before thinking better of it.

"He's your heir…besides he wishes to stay, he said he wants to grow strong to find his sibling and teach them to be a strong inuyoukai like his father" Izumi's smile was tinted with sadness, as it set in that within the night she would lose both her love and child.

"Izumi…" he finally turned to look at her, his golden eyes filled with regret.

She quickly placed a hand on his cheek, fingers caressing the warm soft skin.

"You mustn't apologize for not loving me beloved, over time I understood…you didn't ask for me to fall in love with you" she hesitated before placing a gentle kiss on his thin lips, of course he would not respond to that, yet it only made her resolve stronger.

"Taisho…I must confess something, and pray you not hate me for it."

Taisho frowned at her guilt ridden expression, a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach as held unto her arms.

"Hari…he left you, he left you because of me"


	6. How dark is an Inu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Inuyasha**

" _Taisho…I must confess something, and pray you not hate me for it."_

_Taisho frowned at her guilt ridden expression, a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he held unto her arms._

" _Hari…he left you, he left you because of me"_

* * *

The wails of a child echoed through the halls of the old temple, flames upon torches flickering for every cry that was lost upon the rolling thunders and heavy pour of rain. The gods must have been angry that night, for as the wind howled in despair, the scent of wet earth high in the air, and green grass staining, the storm raged on. Hari clenched his fist around the simple ink brush, desperately blocking out the child's wails as he wrote yet another kanji, the symbol shaky against thin rice paper…almost as shaky as a time when he had once written with quills.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, in his hand a noticeable tremor as the wails reached a new pitch and his heart hammered away with guilt. Baby Inuyasha, the poor child was scared, lonely, felt abandoned, while he sat in his Spartan chambers hiding away like a coward in the night. His mother would be ashamed he was sure, Hermione would have looked on disapproving, entirely unaccepting on his stance in the situation. She would have right to disapprove he mused, after all by ignoring the child's calls, he was playing the hypocrite. He was acting out the part of a monster who would neglect a child's emotional needs.

Neglect a child for the sins of past long gone as his own aunt and uncle had done when he was once of the modern world. The irony was not lost on him. The wails were hiccups now, he could imagine the babe's large gold eyes filled with tears, fear present as lighten flashed across the room and the wooden windows banged against the walls. Tiny hands reaching out for a mother that could not move, that would not hear is cries of distress. The paint brush snapped like a twig between his fingers, black ink splattering across the slightly yellowed paper, the simple kanji ruined. He ran his hand through his thick hair, light reflecting on the prayer beads around his wrist in such a way he couldn't help but pause.

What was he doing?

Was he so selfish as to punish a child for simply existing?

For a second he simply stared at the beads that mocked him, the rain heavier and the sound of his servant shuffling in the dark, awoken by the child's cries he wagered. Without a word he was out of his seat and down the winding halls that would lead to Izayoi's humble quarters. The cold seeped through his bare feet, surprisingly soft for a man who roamed the lands without shoes, and traversed the carved stone grounds of a temple shrine he had opted to remain the rest of his days. The shoji doors hardly made a sound as he pushed it aside, the room alight with the glow from the fire pit and the scent of new sickness lingering in the air. He cast a glance at Izayoi's prone form bundled under heavy wool sheets as her black hair stuck to her pale skin from sweat.

As time passed, her body weakened, her soul was being called, and no infusion of Luna's healing chi would help her. Delay the process perhaps, but never stop it…it was fate's will, who were they but vessels of fate's will. In truth he should have moved her to the sick ward lest her ill health pose a risk to Inuyasha, yet he caved to her pleads to stay by her child. If you take him away, who will stay by his side? You wish nothing to do with him, and I fault you not for it. Her voice was shaky, weakened and sad as she had caressed the soft skin of her baby. Flashes of happier memories bringing both tears and bitter smiles. He had to look away, he could not stand it. Could not stand for the fact that even through her tragedy of love, she could still remain who she was at heart…yet he...he had withered away to a sick parody of himself. He wore the face of his title well, what am I but a bitter sacrifice! He had screamed at Luna in his pain, locked himself away within his temple.

He spared the woman one last look before silently making his way to the wailing child placed in a bassinet he carved. Its design was beyond the time of feudal japan, it had brought about a raised eyebrow from the sick princess, before with a breath taking smile she placed her babe inside. Her smile, her genuine kindness and gentle heart…he could understand why Inu no Taisho would have fallen for her…would have married her.

_Taisho…If we could, would you run away with me?_

Hesitantly he peered over at the child, ears dropping, pined closely to his head as golden eyes teared up. Those eyes, too familiar eyes pinned him in place, filled with such pain and accusation…just like on that night…

Just like when he had…

His heart seized for a moment and he stumbled back, hands clenched as Inuyasha whimpered.

_Hari…you don't mean that…_

_You said you…_

_In the end I truly earned the name fool…isn't that right, Gisei no Seishin_

Hari couldn't take this, he didn't want to have any part of this. He had cut all his connections with the man for the greater good.

For the greater good…now he sounded like Dumbledore, a man who made decisions that in the end hurt many people, not because he was evil, but simply because at the time his decisions were the only cards he could have dealt. The only cards to play to bring happiness in the end.

Sighing, Hari unclenched his hands before finally taking a breath and without thought he was before the bassinet once again. He didn't allow his thoughts to deter him, even when his hands shook and his throat tightened. He gently pulled the babe into his arms and across his chest, the little weight smelling of fresh flowers and such innocence. Inuyasha whimpered, little ears swiveling as his hands tightened in the soft cotton kimono. His heart was racing, the warmth burrowing into his arms for comfort enough to make his fingers twitch, and his breath uneven. Inuyasha peered up, large gold eyes watery and hopeful as if he thought he would be rejected. How many times had he hurt this child, denied him his touch for simply existing. How many times had he rejected him when he would crawl towards him and curl upon his lap? Too many times to count, and the thought alone was enough for hot tears to fall down his cheeks and his arms to tighten around the child that was calmed by his presence.

His mother would truly have been ashamed of him.

"You finally gave in" a soft voice spoke up from the shadows.

He didn't need to look to see that it was Luna, in all honesty he wouldn't have been surprised if she had been there from the very start, watching him wage war with himself, before finally making a decision. She would never make his decisions for him, or push him to accept her perspective even if she would encourage him to at least see the merits of her way. In that sense she was completely different from Ron and Hermione, and for that he was glad.

Luna smiled gently before turning her attention to Izayoi who twisted fitfully in her sleep, her dazed eyes flittering open for a second to land upon her child before closing once more. Luna quietly dipped a wash cloth in cold water, the sound of the water trickling back into the bowl loud as the storm outside slowly calmed. She sat silently beside the sick woman, the cloth used to wipe away the sweat from her heated skin before dipping once more in the wash bowl.

"She grows weaker by the day…Mother says it is as it should have been, Lady Izayoi simply walks the path she was born into. A tragic love and a broken heart…yet so pure and kind for the child of her womb, a being surrounded by circumstances that will usher upon us what was always meant to be." Luna's words rang clear in the room, always riddled with hidden messages and predictions of a future that could come to pass.

Luna frowned before she finally looked at her chosen brother, a child in his arms suited him. The way he gentle swayed and hush the babes whimpers, before rubbing his back was enough to bring upon her face a smile. She had meant it that night when she praised him for the birth of his son…for Inuyasha was his child, it was Mother's gift, as cruel as it may seem. She would admit she was just as cruel, for she felt no sadness for the loss of love Izayoi suffered, and soon the loss of her child. Her love and child had always belonged to Hari…she was merely a vessel in order to make it so.

"Hari you rejected mother's gift when she laid it upon a silver platter. You ran from your love, playing the coward you are not…and now mother gifts you again, for you now have the child of your love; If only you will let it be, and accept her gift ,your heart will be yours once more." For once Luna was serious, willing the stubborn spirit to listen, to be selfish instead of selfless and leave human conscience behind.

Luna stood when Hari remained silent placing a gentle kiss on his cheek,

"Mother weeps for you, she only ever wanted you to be happy. It is why she put you here so that your soul could live anew. It is why I followed upon my death, her will be done…Brother, please… you suffer needlessly for a human conscience" with those final words Luna left the rooms. She would remain for a time yet, watch over her brother as he fights the path set for him by their beloved mother. She will see him accept happiness bestowed upon him…even at the cost of an innocent woman's life.

Hari gentle caressed the babes downy ears, the child scrunching up his nose before letting out a small sigh, faced pressed against his beating heart. Despite Luna's words he wouldn't jump for joy, or smile at _Mother's_ gift. This tale was simply one wrapped in tragedy and misunderstandings, this was no gift to him. For how could a child losing a mother be the price to pay for his happiness? No he would not rejoice, he would not allow himself that gift for the cycle of pain he had started. His heart would remain closed to all but his sister and now this child despite mother's parody of a gift.

Mother…fate as he called her was not human, or youkai…she was not of this earth, to her to bring about her chosen child's happiness she would rip it form the dead arms of another. She would tear worlds apart, and see her will be done.

For the first time…looking upon the sleeping babe, Izayoi's shallow breaths echoing in his ear…he wished he had never met Inu no Taisho.

* * *

_You must understand, he didn't ask for this! He didn't want this, all he had ever truly wanted, desperately wanted even, was to reunite with his family. He did not fear death, he had welcomed it. The life he lived was filled with joy and happiness, yet equal parts if not much more were filled with sadness and suffering. The world he had escaped to was merely a golden plaited shackle upon his wrist, and upon him they placed the strings of a marionette. Oh he danced to their tune, acquired friends and blinded himself to his reality, but then war drums rang through and he was called to complete his duty. Neither can live while the other survives. Neither can live while the other…_

_He had done it, many wizards and witches alike had fallen in the wake of war, the ground was forever soaked in blood and the pyres set alight for those who complete their journey to next great adventure blackened the skies. He had done it…he had killed Voldemort, but in the end body cold and bleeding out, his friends wailing in despair he had died. Was it cruel of him that instead of sadness he felt great relief…was it cruel that he willing boarded the train that would take his soul from the wizarding plane and towards his awaiting family? It might have been cruel…yet he hadn't cared, he would get peace…at least that was what he thought. Ever heard the term mother knows best? What happened, was to happen to his soul was the perfect abuse of the words, abuse that caused him to rage and to hate._

_What abuse you might wonder?_

_It was simple, Fate…Mother as Luna called her, had lain claim to his soul, he was her child and she would never let him go. His soul was too precious she said, her voice was kind, too kind. I want you to have peace she crooned…so fling my soul in a distant plane, it only makes sense after all. In the moment he had accepted death he was pulled away from his family, he would not rest in peace with them. Instead feudal Japan he would reside, live his life till he could find peace, live his life as a spirit of balance. Gisei no Seishin he would become and so his anger would grow and then came deep sadness._

_Mother knows best after all._

_It was difficult, navigating through a culture that was so different from his own, the language unable to be grasped and left without his magic. Yes, his magic was gone, what brought him equal parts happiness and sadness was gone. Instead within him a new energy pulse, a gift to you my child, you will carry the power to restore balance if only they bestow upon you a sacrifice. He would be a vessel of the gods, or as close to it as was achievable, fate's chosen he was. He raged, he cursed her name and he wept…why would she do this, this was not peace. This was merely torment, not even when he found his sister in spirit, his eyes and soul opened to his new world, did he come to accept his gift of peace._

_He would never accept it, at least that was what he thought…_

_It all changed when he met him…_

_Inu no Taisho…_

_The Youkai Prince of the Western Lands._

* * *

" _Oi! Hari why are you so mean?!" Inu no Taisho whined from the latest slap across his head from his reluctant friend. Reluctant yes, because the one known as Hari would never want anything to do with the stupid youkai. If it wasn't for the guilt tripping Luna, he would have been as far away from the man as possible._

" _Then stop acting like an idiot! I don't see why you insist on bothering me every day with your senseless chatter!" Hari huffed heaving a heavy basket filled with herbs in his arms. He might as well find something to occupy himself with if he was going to be stuck in this backward plane. Making healing ointments and medicine seemed like the route to take, especially those geared towards youkai healing. He would never admit that Inu no Taisho had grown on him in the last six moons and he worried when his wounds did not heal as fast as they should. He would never admit that feudal Japan wasn't so bad, and that he was finally finding peace…Luna would never let him live it down._

" _You're so mean Hari!" Inu no Taisho was grinning, his tone purposely high pitched watching in delight as Hari's eye twitched. The youkai just love riling the human-not-human up. Hari was convinced this was the only way Inu no Taisho could get his kicks out of the world. Mother too…if her amused giggles in his ear was anything, she was obviously delighted the entity becoming excited as Luna relayed the news…Hari had found a friend._

_Friend! Ha!_

_Inu no Taisho was simply a nuisance, he just felt obligated to humor him seeing the youkai saved his life. Said youkai had no qualms about throwing his arms around the stiffening form of Hari, said man scowling before pulling away not too gently._

_Inu no Taisho gave out a sigh, the pleasant mood tinged with a bit of sadness as he watched Hari walk away from him, his shoulders drooped if only a little bit. Hari for his part would admit he felt guilty, he had never being particularly friendly to the youkai despite said youkai being nothing but friendly. He could sense the loneliness in the man, the taint of disappointment and the weight of responsibility. It couldn't have being easy living the life of a royal youkai heir, especially the heir of the western land whose Lord left little to be desired. He could cut the guy some slack, after all he only acted cold to him because he wanted to prove Mother and Luna wrong, wanted to prove that he could never belong in this plane._

_Sighing to himself, he turned to face the pouting youkai…yes Inu no Taisho was definitely pouting. Looking to the side, his hands holding the basket close to his chest, he refused to look a t the man._

" _I…I…I'm going to the great falls again…I…if you want to help me make these paste t…t…then you should hurry I don't have all day" Hari cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot, and for the noticeable blush on his cheeks. This was embarrassing enough as it is, he had never had to extend olive branches because of cold behavior before._

_Too quick to even register the heavy basket was plucked from his grasp and Inu no Taisho was walking ahead of him with a broad wolfish grin._

" _Well what are you waiting for Moyashi, these paste aren't going to make themselves!"_

" _I'm not a bean sprout you idiot!" Hari raged his face turning read as he hurried to catch up with the infuriating Inuyoukai._

* * *

_Inu no Taisho grinned as he watched Hari clip the prayer beads around his wrist, the crystal delicate and beautiful even in the simplicity of their design._

" _So is this your way of admitting your undying love?" Inu no Taisho teased a sharp claw tapping at the matching beads around Hari's wrist._

_Hari of course scowled at the man before sighing._

" _Luna insists we wear them, a mark of friendship she says, I cannot for the life of me understand why she would think us friends._

_Inu no Taisho didn't say a word, content to stare at the beads around his wrist._

" _I like them…this way we are always connected!"_

" _Oh? It's not too girly for your taste?"_

" _What's that supposed to mean moyashi?!"_

* * *

_Before they knew it their meetings had become even more regular. First every new moon, then every two weeks, till it was simply every few days. They grew closer without ever realizing it, Hari letting his guard down to the point he would laugh freely with the youkai. He would heal wounds that by youkai standards should have healed themselves, and he would soothe away the youkai's anger and worry when his father pushed more and more each passing day._

_Inu no Taisho must produce an heir, his bride chosen for him without his consent. He would complete his duty and be done with it if the Lord of the West had any say. The South was stirring the Lord father would mutter, paranoid as he paced before his throne, his loyal mate looking on in worry. The South wasn't stirring though, Inu no Taisho knew that, after all wasn't it the South he trespassed every waking day for the company of his dear friend._

_It was peaceful, the trees sang a soothing tune as the wind danced among them, water rushing from the Great Fall, gentle plops echoing for every bubble of water and curious fish that flapped their fins._

_Leaned against the tree Hari couldn't help the sigh as he gently combed his hand through Inu no Taisho's soft silver hair. Said Youkai seemed content laid across his lap, eyes half-mast as he looked out in a daze at the flowing falls. He had arrived before Hari obviously troubled as he ignored the man's usual teasing, a deep frown on his face. Hari of course asked what could possibly be wrong…the Lord Father was the answer. Inu no Taisho's father saw it fit to place the burden of the future unfairly upon the youkai's shoulders. Sire a child! You must sire a child, the South stirs!_

_The paranoid old dog._

_Hari didn't think much of it as he allowed the youkai to use him as his personal pillow, stroking fine hair and massaging his scalp, pleased as the tension seeped away from the powerful Inuyoukai. If Hari's heart skipped a beat he would never admit it, if his breath was shallow no one needed to know. Surely not Luna with her knowing gaze and encouraging smiles, and surely not Mother who grew pleased the closer he became to the strange Inuyoukai of the west._

_His muse was interrupted as Inu no Taisho shifted, his clawed hands playing with a blade of grass in reach._

" _Hey Hari…what would you say if I told you I was in love…?"_

_Hari's heart stopped for a minute, his eyes widened as his hand froze in silver hair; he couldn't help the instinctive response of faked annoyance to cover up his lapse in judgment. He could have given so much away with his actions if Inu no Taisho hadn't been distracted. Then again…was there anything to give away? He had known Taisho for a while now, and they had become close. Was it close enough that he could admit his heart raced at his smooth deep voice, or that his cheeks warmed when Inu no Taisho would caressed them so innocently, grinning down at him as he had always done._

" _I would say you were an idiot…idiot!"_

" _Hari why are you always so cruel?" Inu no Taisho looked up, golden eyes watery, a parody of a wounded puppy, droopy ears and all._

" _Because I just am!"_

" _Oi! What kind of answer is that?!"_

" _The type that want's you off my lap!" Hari shouted, pushing at the youkai that held on tight to his waist, his wide grin felt through the thin fabric of his kimono._

" _But your lap is so comfortable, perfect pillow" Inu no Taisho crooned, nipping playfully at Hari's stomach. Said man trembled, erupting in a full bodied blush as he tried to push away Taisho that was doing quite an impressive imitation of an octopus._

" _Taisho!"_

" _Say…Hari, if I was in love with you what would you say?" the excitement had calmed, silence reigned around them as Inu no Taisho warm breaths seeped through his kimono._

_Sighing he could give only one answer as he resumed his cresses, fine silver hair falling through his fingers._

" _But you're not in love with me, so why bother asking?"_

" _Nothing…yeah nothing, just curious…" and with that the conversation ended, Inu no Taisho fast asleep in the arms of one who would deny that he might love the youkai, unaware of the eyes that watched them from afar._

* * *

_Hari bit his lip nervously as his green eyes watch Inu no Taisho pace angrily, his marks had deepened, appearing more wild and feral than the man actually was. Low growls emitted from his throat for each turn he took, sharp claws buried in his hair caught tightly in one. The air around them was heavy with dark chi, youkai energy filled with so much malice and intent for destruction. The Lord father had struck again, a contract had being signed…Inu no Taisho would mate Izumi of a noble clan…his once best friend. The demoness had agreed, her eyes expressionless as his father moved to change their lives. He would not mate her though, a contract may be signed but without his given consent they would not mate. His hands were tied, but not so tightly where he could not resist._

_Hari hesitated before he stepped forward, Inu no Taisho unaware of his approach,_

" _Taisho…If we could, would you run away with me?" Hari almost stepped back as Inu no Taisho turned around quickly, his expression fierce, golden eyes tinted with crimson red. Crimson red like the blood of many cut down by the youkai prince._

" _What did you just say?" His voice was a whisper, almost desperate as gold eyes stared into his unwavering jade._

_Swallowing Hari looked away, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear as the wind blew cool against his skin._

_Inu no Taisho hesitantly stepped forward, the red bleeding from his eyes._

" _Hari…what did you…?" there was something in his voice, it was enough for him to push pass his hesitance and look at the youkai…look at the youkai he had somehow come to love._

" _I said…if we could, would you run away with me?"_

_The silence was loud, not even creatures could be heard roaming on the still night of the new moon. They were most likely frightened away by Inu no Taisho's intense youkai energy, a reminder that behind that jovial façade was a dangerous creature. A creature you would not dear provoke if it could be helped._

_Inu no Taisho said nothing, he stepped forward and unconsciously Hari stepped back, it continued like this till the youkai reached out and halted Hari's retreat. His hand was hot against Hari's skin, his heart beating wildly as he was gently pulled so close that the scent unique to Inu no Taisho ruthlessly invaded his senses. His breath hitched as Taisho leaned down, his lips a shy space from Hari's, his body trembling. If he leaned close enough, their lips would touch, his chest heart with the furious pounding of his heart, Mother whispering encouragement in his ear._

" _Say it again" Inu no Taisho whispered, his hands trailing down Hari's arm to wind around a thin waist, the lithe body pressed against his own, without a possibility of escape. It was unfair, pressed against the youkai like this he could feel his heart, it didn't race like his, it was a steady beat that lured his unsuspecting heart into a hunt as old as time._

" _If we could…would you…" he didn't get to finish, his lips were captured in a gentle kiss, his fight taken away from him as he allowed this youkai to consume him. His hand tightened in what little of his kimono that remained visible behind his armor. He didn't know when, couldn't understand how, but somehow Inu no Taisho had walked them towards a tree, his back pressed against the aged bark as the kiss was deepened, languid for every slow brush and capture of lips. The feelings invoked within him were too intense, he could feel as a strong thigh parted his own, a hand trailing down his waist to land on rounded cheek hidden by the layers of his kimono. Layers that were bunched and wrinkled under a large steady hand, a possessive grip._

_He knew that if he allowed this to continue…he would be taken this night, lost in the mist of primal pleasure and gratification mixed with the ever present possessiveness of the Inuyoukai. He gently pushed at the strong chest, shocked amusement shining through as Inu no Taisho dared to growl, his hold tight yet not uncomfortable._

" _You didn't answer me" Hari smiled, a gentle hand placed against Taisho's cheek, he watched as the man folded their hands together, twin prayer beads glittering in the moonlight._

" _I suppose a commoner's life doesn't sound so bad" Inu no Taisho teased, grin wide as Hari frowned unamused at him._

" _Especially if said prince admits that he may love the wayward spirit" Inu no Taisho spoke softly, watching in delight as Hari looked away in embarrassment._

_Gently he kissed Hari once more before finally stepping away,_

" _I will meet you two moons from now, we'll leave then…together"_

* * *

" _What could you possibly hope to give him? Run away with you…him the Inuyoukai prince?!"_

_Hari whirled around in shock as a beautiful woman stepped out the shadows, her hair flowing silver so similar to Inu no Taisho, build slender but obviously strong. A beautiful vision of a woman, who knew her worth in the world._

_Noble_

" _Izumi I presume?" Hari hid how taken of guard he was, he had only known of Inu no Taisho being the only one to brave trespassing on southern lands. Yet here before him stood an Inuyoukai noble, the one who should have been his love's betroth._

" _You are truly a selfish being, you would see him suffer for your happiness? You know he wants a child, he wants to be a father Gisei no Seishin. Will you take that from him, will you truly live to see him resent you?"_

_It shouldn't have strike a chord within him, but somehow her words rang louder than ever in his ear. He was not weak, by no means was he weak…yet images of Inu no Taisho without his greatest dream, a child of his own haunted him. He could see how he would be twisted by resentment, how he would look on as others sired their progeny, something never to achieve if he remained with him._

_His womb was barren…_

_He was man he had no womb…Inu no Taisho's progeny would never be carried within him._

" _And where would you hope to go?! The Lord Father would find you wherever you go, punish Inu no Taisho for his slight against him! Slaughter him in the end, and it would be you who would bare his blood upon hand."_

" _Taisho may be strong but he could never compare to the Lord father"_

_Hari flinched, the screams of thousands dying in a war centered on a stupid prophecy ringing through. It was loud enough that not even mother's voice he could hear. He had felt then that he had doomed everyone for simply existing, and now that feeling sprung anew once more._

_Slyly the woman smirked, a clawed hand tracing the same bark of the tree he was pressed against not but one moon again, swept away in passion of a love found._

" _If you claim to love him…why not spare him this pain? Or are you too selfish to consider the future you paint for our dearest Taisho" and with that the woman was gone._

_Luna, for she had been hidden away in the tall bushes as she picked herbs, quickly ran over to her brother. She could see the conflict on his face, the war he waged with himself as he allowed insecurities to cloud his judgment._

" _Hari don't! Whatever you're thinking don't! You are not so weak to let a few well-placed words rob you of your happiness! Inu no Taisho's happiness!"_

_Hari pulled away from her grip, his hands clenched tight, before he grabbed his basket and made the lonely trek to his temple shrine._

_Luna's heart sank, she already foresaw it, Hari in his selflessness would destroy his happiness…he would lose himself; because if only for a moment…his spirt wavered._

_It was enough…_

_The damage would be done…_

_And in the silence Mother wept…_

* * *

" _You don't mean that! You don't mean that Hari!" Inu no Taisho's voice trembled with rage and deep hurt. Hari would not look at him, his head bowed as he stood as far away from the youkai as possible._

" _How could you ever believe that I could love you Inu no Taisho? You were merely a toy, amusement until you proved no longer entertaining" This Hari was different, he sounded cold detached, not an ounce of remorse or shame…not a tremble to hide deceit. It seemed too real…was this real?_

" _You said you…" Inu no Taisho began, reaching out only for Hari to flinch away from him, a sick feeling in his gut as the man who proclaimed to love him denied him the sight of his eyes, or the touch if his skin._

" _You must be really stupid to have fallen for that…I don't love you, I never did!" and with his last words Hari drove the wedge so deep in the youkai princess heart, his whole being shattered._

" _You fool"_

_Inu no Taisho allowed the emotions to fade from his face as he turned his back to the being he thought would have been his greatest treasure._

" _It seems fitting your name…Gisei no Seishin, spirit of sacrifice, for what is sacrifice but bitter pain" and with those final words Inu no Taisho walked away from his would be lover, never once looking back, deaf to the sound of the lonely spirit crumbling to the floor in shame and pain, his sister his only comfort in his grief._

" _In the end I truly earned the name fool…isn't that right, Gisei no Seishin"_

* * *

Inu no Taisho couldn't help the shimmer of anger underneath his skin, all this time…then again he should have known. Hari was always stupidly selfless, he would destroy his own love if he thought what he was doing would bring happiness to another.

Hari was a fool, a fool he still loved. A fool he had never stopped loving even when that love became tainted with resentment and hate. Even when his child was born and then he married the sweet innocent Izayoi. She must have known, that even if he loved her…it would have never been like his love for the lonely spirit.

He would always be there.

He had walked away from Izumi, uncaring of her desperate calls, he could not forgive her and neither could he forgive Hari for giving in so easily. He would not strike her, or fall into rage, for it was not she who decided to discard him though she planted the seeds. He would not strike her, for she was still the mother of his precious son.

Hari…the day they would meet again, and oh he would make sure that they meet again, the man would answer to his crimes, and even if he did not accept and his feelings changed…Hari would accept his place whether liked it or not.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, the Lord father is dead! We don't understand he had three more moons…"

The Youkai prince, now Lord of the west couldn't help the cruel smirk as the whispers of a Devine lady echoed in his ear.

_He awaits, if only you will open his eyes_

Izayoi may she forgive his slight and rest in peace when her time would come, but fate had paved his way…Hari, he would not escape again.

He would make sure of it.


	7. For a human conscience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hari Potter or Inuyasha**

_**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, reader discretion is advised.** _

* * *

Luna sighed as she leaned against the wide open windows of the temple she had resided for twenty-five years. The wind gently played with the long locks of blonde hair that cascaded down her back, simple charms chiming softly for every movement. She smiled as she looked below, the sound of enchanting laughter loud in her ear. Hari, her dear brother looked happier than ever, running around with his bare feet light against green grass as a small child chased after him. Inuyasha, the hanyo child had grown to be quite a cheerful and curious one, his silver hair thick as silk soft bangs almost too long threatened to cover wide molten gold eyes. At twenty-five, the child appearing as any other five year old human, he had quickly become the apple of his adopted father's eye. Adopted father, for as much as Hari played the role he would never accept the term mother. It was disrespectful he had frowned, he would not allow Inuyasha to forget who his precious mother was…that was the main reason. The other…he was a man, and that alone ended that story.

Roaring like any cute little monster, Luna watched in delight as Inuyasha charged after his most adored chichi-ue, said man catching the wiggling child and hoisting him in the air, green eyes alight with wonder and so much love. That love was reciprocated tenfold in the little hanyo's eyes, cute peels of laughter and his fuzzy ears flickering for every exciting swing in the air.

"Chichi-ue again, again!" Inuyasha would squeal in excitement, Hari helpless to the child's whims caving immediately had the child hoisted in the air once more. Yes twenty-five years had really left their mark on the once lonely and cold spirit. Her brother, her brother was back…at least for the most part. He continued to ignore mother's whispers, shut out the feelings he had for Inu no Taisho. He pretended the once youkai prince, now lord of the Western lands had never existed, acted as if the powerful youkai would not one day find him within his sacred temple. How quickly he could delude himself that simply because he was of the south, that Inu no Taisho in his grown hatred for him would never set foot upon the lands once more. The truth was that it was through mother's grace that he was not yet found, for through whispers she had heard of the hunt the youkai lord had launched for the elusive Gisei no Seishin. The hunt to secure the spirit and force him before him in the western lands if they must. A hunt that took as much priority as the one set to find his exiled son lead by the youkai prince Sesshomaru.

Mother grew weary of her brother's disregard, and soon she would rip the choice from his grasp. Her protection she would lift, he would have no choice but to meet the pass he wish to forget, even when part of that pass laughed joyously in his arms. Luna frowned as she stepped away from the window, glancing to the side where Hari's servant cowered behind the corner once spotted. The hate in his eyes was clear to see, this man was toxic and would bring pain if she dare let him live. Hari felt for this man, believing it his fault that he was sacrificed for his family's prosperity. She begged to differ, Hari was a spirit of sacrifice; the bed this man and his family laid in was of their own making. Why beg a spirit a bounty if you were never willing to pay the price. No…this man would not live another night, unlike her brother her human conscience had long since eroded, she was mother's child. And just like mother, she will see every obstacle in her brother's happiness removed, human morals be damned.

* * *

_Izayoi was weak; too weak… her body wracked with wet coughs, the blood of her lungs spotting the corners of her mouth. Her lungs hurt, and she could feel every pulse like the beating drums of the village night parades. She watched through blurry eyes as the strange woman hummed cheerfully to herself, moving about vials upon vials of medicine as her blonde hair fluttered behind her. Just as the first time she had met the woman, her baby ready to see the world, she thought her truly beautiful. Too beautiful to be human, the air around her charged with spiritual energy, yet something cold always pulled at her senses._

" _Ah Lady Izayoi you're awake! I had feared the Baku had finally gotten to you, you slept for days you see! Of course Hari didn't believe me, he's out with the cute puppy if you were wondering" Luna smile was cheerful, her blue eyes filled with amusement yet held deep depths that threatened to drown those who dared to stare into insanity. Izayoi could admit that between the two spirits, it was Hari she preferred. There was something horribly wrong and out of place with this woman, something that left her in constant fear and dread. Then again…wasn't it too late to fear?_

" _D...Does he know? Does he know that it is because of you that I die?" Izayoi's voice shook sounding weak in the still room of the healing wards. Luna's back was turned to her, the woman silent before she continued to stack the vials of medicine._

" _Tell me Lady Izayoi…did you truly believe that you would be allowed to live? That you would raise little Inuyasha safely tucked away in this temple?" Luna's voice held that airy quality that was often the source of her fear. The woman's voice though soothing held a certain detachment from human morality that her claimed brother held in spades. Hari appeared human, spoke like one and felt like one, but Luna… the_ _Chikyū no Seishin was something else. She was free of the morality and conscience that made Hari who he was, she was more like the youkai yet different even then. Izayoi didn't answer, swallowing the painful lump in her throat as she watched the woman prepare a steaming cup of tea, the scent high and partly nauseating. Izayoi fought the instinctive flinch as Luna sat beside her, the tea held out for her to take, an airy smile upon the spirit's face._

_With trembling hands Izayoi took the tea, the hot liquid was lightly green she noted, threatening to spill upon the wool sheets that Hari had used to cover her thin legs. Her slender fingers tightened around the clay cup as she watched her image blur in gentle ripples._

" _Why are you doing this? Hari wouldn't…"_

" _Mother says and I do. Hari my dear brother runs from his happiness as if it were the plague to man. She…no…I will do anything to see him achieve his love, bask in his happiness, it is unfortunate that it is you who will pay the price" for a moment Luna almost seemed saddened by the fact, her blue eyes softening as she gazed upon the tragic princess. She watched Izayoi closely, her beauty really something to behold, both of body and heart. She could not grudge Inu no Taisho for so easily falling for her, pushing the memory of her brother behind him. Perhaps if their souls had been allowed to move on, it would have been Izayoi's fate to be Inu no Taisho's true love. She might have lived her human life by his side…or perhaps, perhaps she would have died tragically, her love lost to her and her hanyo child lost to the wilds._

" _My baby…"_

" _Will be safe, Hari will make sure that he is loved and grow to be the strong being he was meant to be." Luna spoke softly, placing a slender hand on the cup Izayoi held, urging her to drink the content._

" _Inuyasha…" Izayoi began hesitantly, tears falling from her eyes to trail down soft cheeks paled from sickness._

" _Was never your child, he had always been Hari's the moment you graced the youkai lord's bed. Inuyasha was conceived because mother wished it, do you think it mere coincidence that you a weak human would fall pregnant with the child of a powerful youkai. A coincidence that you would be chased into our awaiting arms, guided so by Inu no Taisho's so called mate? Through you mother will give her, my brother, what he desperately needed and always wanted even if it is against his will" Luna interrupted, her voice soft and soothing, the gentle smile so out of place when such cruelty was spoken to the tragic would be lady of the west._

_Izayoi said nothing as she finally brought the cup to her lips, the bitter tea touching her tongue and finally flowing down her throat. She could feel as her senses became muddled and hear the pounding of her heart that beat so painfully against her chest. As her eyesight wavered and her limbs weakened she looked once more towards pleasant blue eyes, a smile too beautiful for what transpired within the lonely room. She wondered what Hari would say if he knew what his sister had done. Would he cast her away? Would he shout in righteous fury for the hand their lady mother had dealt her? Or would he smile like this spirit before her did, her baby held in his loving arms as her love Inu no Taisho claimed his heart and soul._

" _I curse you… I curse you" she whispered softly her voice cracking as her eyes closed, darkness consuming her being, her heart a steady thud that echoed ever so loudly. At her death the spirits voice rang through, the truth a bitter pill to swallow though with the image of beautiful jade eyes looking into her own. Her soul would find peace if only for him, Hari…the Gisei no Seishin. He would raise her baby boy, but he would never rob the child of her memory. For that she was grateful, she could accept her given path if only to hold the thought in her heart and soul._

" _Curse me you will…but I am nothing but a spirit, whom do you dare curse? Mother's will be done, for that we show you gratitude, the child of your womb now his and with it his love returns"_

* * *

"Chichi-ue, Chichi-ue! Are we going to see Okaa-san?" The little Inuhanyo looked up at his guardian while holding tight to his hand. Said guardian looked down with a pretty smile that always made him blush and look down in embarrassment. Inuyasha always wondered why the pretty spirit took care of him, and allowed him to call him chichi-ue. After all the mean servant always told him that he was dirty, and lucky to be alive. He knew he wasn't dirty though because his oba-chan had said so, plus chichi-ue made him take baths every day! Despite that, he sometimes wondered if what the man said was true, sniffing at his arms only to get a raised eyebrow from his pretty chichi-ue.

"And just what are you doing Inuyasha?" Hari laughed lightly, the child quickly putting his arm down, his face erupting in such a bright red he feared he would suddenly combust.

"You didn't answer me chichi-ue!" Inuyasha huffed, his face screwed up in a scowl that only served to make him go cross-eyed. Hari could only shake his head in amused exasperation as he gently ran his hands through the child's soft hair. The silver of his long nails almost become lost in the fine hair, both shimmering form the glow of the sun. Inuyahsa would grow to be quite handsome he could tell…he wondered if he did wrong by the child, keeping him confined to the shrine temple. Inuyasha was a free spirit, he wasn't meant to be confined, never meant to suffer the imprisonment he imposed upon himself.

Sighing he looked ahead where beautiful flowers parted to reveal a simple grave marker he had erected in memory of the beautiful princess. He had hoped that she would have lived, she deserved to see her precious baby grow and flourish…yet she had succumbed to an illness that not even Luna could heal. Not even Luna could heal…he didn't actually believe his sister, he would admit his naivety at times, but he was not _that_ naïve. Izayoi was a victim of the cycle he started and each day guilt would tear him apart, especially when Inuyasha would look at him so innocently with all the trust in the world.

"Chichi-ue?" Inuyasha pulled at his hand insistently, he hadn't answered the child had he.

He stopped in the middle of the clearing, wind tousling his hair and the scent of flowers almost overpowering, a testament proven when Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in discomfort, rubbing at it insistently.

"Inuyasha… this is where your Okaa-san rest. Her name was Izayoi and she was a beautiful princess from the western lands, and she loved you very much" Hari began softly, before looking down at Inuyasha who seemed unsure all of a sudden. The child went as far as to hide behind his legs, his little hands grasping the back of his kimono tightly as he peeked at the plane stone marker.

"O…Okaa-san sleeps there? B…But why would she sleep there, didn't she want to stay at the temple too?" the question was innocent, yet it was enough for a painful lump to form in Hari's throat, images of the sad princess vivid in his mind for eternity. After all, in the end wasn't it his fault she now laid dead, her body burnt on a pyre and ashes buried within the earth.

Sighing softly Hari gently knelt in front of the young child, curious gold eyes looking into his own with such trust. He caressed the soft cheek of the child making sure to never lose his gaze.

"I'm sure she would have loved to stay Inuyasha…loved to stay with you. She loved you very much, so much that she ran into the arms of someone she didn't trust to make you safe." His words were soft, his green eyes kind before he smiled softly.

"Then why…why does she sleep there? Oba-chan said…" Inuyasha began, completely confused, unable to understand why his mother would sleep outside than in the temple with them.

"Luna says a lot of things little one…sometimes I wish she would not say them" Hari frowned staring out at the lonely marker, too plane for such a kind innocent woman. A woman caught in the games of fate for his wavering spirit of the pass.

"Things like tou-san? Chichi-ue…why don't you want to see tou-san. Did…did tou-san hurt you?" Inuyasha's question was hesitant, his little head bowed as he scuffed his bare feet in the grass. He had taken to not wearing shoes, he wanted to be like his chichi-ue he said, close to the earth. A free spirit.

"Little one…" Hari began, reaching out to touch the confused child only to stop short as those golden eyes pinned him in place. A fierce stare so much like his father, this little inuhanyo would become someone great…someone powerful.

"Oba-chan says that Tou-san is a great Inuyoukai lord, and he's fierce and strong. She said Tou-san loves you but you ran away…why did you run away Chichi-ue?" There was something in the child's eyes, he could feel how his heart hammered painfully against his chest…for a moment he couldn't look into those gold eyes.

"Loved little one…loved. Your father is a great youkai, but he loved me… not loves me…and I'm ok with that, because I only have to love you." Hari spoke softly, his eyes would not waver from Izayoi's resting place. He had to strengthen his resolve, Inu no Taisho had no pace in his heart…he shouldn't have a place in his heart. Not after the fate he had placed upon Lady Izayoi's shoulder…not after he ripped her from her child, for Mother saw to make the child his own. No…he would stay far from Inu no Taisho, he would not find him here, as long as he remained atop his sacred temple…he would remain naught but a memory to the once youkai prince.

Inuyasha looked at his precious Chichi-ue, the man's eyes trained upon the marker where his mother slept. He had pretended not to understand that Oka-san was actually dead, he knew she was dead, Oba-chan had told him. It didn't really matter to him that she was dead, it was sad…but he had his Chichi-ue. His Chichi-ue was his Kaa-chan, and one day Tou-san would find Kaa-san again. Oba-chan always told him they were not human, that they shouldn't act like them…so it was sad that his birth mother died, but he did not know her. It was sad that Oba-chan help kill her…but if she didn't die Chichi-ue wouldn't be with his Tou-san like it was meant to. Sparing one last look at the plane marker Inuyasha held unto to Hari's hand, pressing close to the man's warmth.

"Chichi-ue… Tou-san loves you, maybe you shouldn't be so scared anymore. Oka-san sleeps, she doesn't want to be in the temple…you shouldn't let her be in the temple." Hari looked down in shock at the little child who wore such an eerie smile. Those words didn't sound like the words of a child…

How innocent was his little one truly?

Blinking owlishly Inuyasha stepped back with a frown before his eyes lighted up and his silver ears perked.

"Chichi-ue I'm going to play with my ball now. Oba-san said I could when we were done"

Hari could only nod in a daze, watching as the small child ran off with cheerful laughter. He looked down at the beads around his wrist before a frown took over his expression. He did not move to acknowledge the shuffle of bushes behind him or the presence.

"He shouldn't forget his mother Luna…it isn't right." To many his voice would seem cold and angered, but to his dear sister another spirit of balance, she could only hear his conflict and deep emotions.

"He cannot forget a mother he never had…you're his Chichi-ue and Inu no Taisho…"

"Is Lady Izayoi's lover! Inuyasha's mother!" Hari shouted angrily, his fist clench tight and his teeth clamped unwilling to look at his sister.

Luna sighed before approaching, her footsteps quiet against the soft grass. She placed a gently hand on Hari's back before finally resting her body flat against his, his warmth leaching into her own body. She could feel his tension, the way his shoulders shook and his muscles tightened in his desperate attempt to remain human.

"Hari…Harry, we are not human. You need to let go of your human conscience, mother will not be denied. She will see her will be done, and you her son happy with the man that was always yours." Luna pulled away before gently turning Hari to face her, a gentle hand on his cheek as his conflicted green eyes stared into her blue.

"He will find you…or you will find him. Stop running, you are not Harry Potter…you are Hari the Gisei no Seishin and you mother's child"

Hari said nothing as he curled his hand around her own, pulling it away from his face before stepping back.

"Lady Izayoi is Inu no Taisho's lover, she is Inuyasha's mother…he will not find me." he whispered before turning away from his sister, his kimono fluttering around him as he walked the path back to his temple.

Luna's eyes glazed for a moment before a knowing smile crossed her face, her form vanished upon the winds as her gentle voice echoed.

"But he will dear brother…he will. Mother grows weary, you will accept your love"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru we are going the wrong way my prince! Please, these roads are not safe!" Jaken cowered, eyes flittering around the thick woods of the south. His young lord had crossed the borders into the south, breaking away from the scouts that combed the borders for Inu no Taisho's disgusting hanyo spawn. He could not for the life of him understand why a youkai of such power would lay with a filthy ningen! He honestly feared for his Lord under Inu no Taisho's rule, Lady Izumi was gone, who would teach the young lord…

"Jaken…my father would have your head for your thoughts." Jaken paled, eyes flickering over to the tall form of his master. At eighty years old he appeared sixteen, not as tall as his towering father, but on his way to a great height. Could his master hear his thoughts?! The thought alone was enough for his bladder to release, the youkai prince wrinkling his nose in disgust without sparing him a glance.

"Perhaps he would have your head regardless, he doesn't particularly like you." Sesshomaru muttered, walking down the curious dirt track that smelt heavily of ningen and livestock. A village was ahead, he was sure…yet it wasn't what he sought, there was a scent that smelt familiar yet different…it peaked his curiosity.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please I…"

"Jaken…shut up" Sesshomaru muttered, the distance widening as he left his sputtering retainer behind. The further he walked the louder the village sounded in his ear, the dirt beneath his feet crunching under his leather boots, a soft wind fluttering about him. Upon the winds the scent teased him until he stopped abruptly, Jaken spluttering as he collided into the youkai's leg.

"My Lord?" Jaken questioned uncertainly, peeking forward to see the ningen village in a distance but nothing else. He moved to question his lord again when the youkai swiftly turned left through the bushes, the shrubs hitting him in his face.

"My lord wait for me! My Lord!"

* * *

Inuyasha happily bounced his ball, the sound echoing around him in the clearing. His Chichi-ue wouldn't approve of him being so far away from the temple by himself. Would grow worried for him if he knew he had left the temple grounds to play so near to a human village, but his Oba-san said it was ok. She said it was ok that he didn't want to stay cooped up behind temple walls like his Chichi-ue, because unlike his Chichi-ue he wasn't hiding. He sighed before letting the ball bounce again, an unhappy frown on his face. He wished Chichi-ue would stop hiding, Tou-san was going to find them and they would be safe. He would get to meet his brother and they could be a family like they were meant to be. Chichi-ue was too stubborn Inuyasha thought with a sigh before bouncing the ball again. He gasped as the ball rolled away quickly, he had bounced it too hard and now it was rolling quickly towards deep bushes that his Oba-san said never to pass.

He chased after it quickly only to hesitate as it finally crossed the bushes…should he go for it? His Chichi-ue had given him that ball…his first big boy gift. He didn't want to lose it…but his Oba-chan said not to cross the bushes. She said that path would take him too close to the western border, and even though his father was the lord of that land…many did not know he existed. They could hurt him, or kill him…if that happened his Chichi-ue would be very sad. He would blame himself for it…Inuyahsa would never make his Chichi-ue sad.

The decision was taken away from him as his ears caught the approach of light footsteps, the bushes rustling, and action that caused him to step back fearfully. His little ears pinned to his head in fright at the thought of what could be in those bushes. He was about to run, forget the ball, when the figure finally emerged, the sight causing his little heart to skip a beat.

Before him stood a tall youkai…he could sense it was a full youkai. The being was tall, wrapped in a regal kimono and armor, hair as silver as his own and a fluffy thing thrown over his shoulder. He looked scary, real scary with his cold eyes and expressionless face, yet…he smelt so familiar. He almost smelt of…he smelt like a little bit of home, he smelt like the crisp scent of his Chichi-ue when he would curl into his arms. Like when he would kiss his tears away and wrap his wounds…he felt like the steel his Chichi-ue was, yet not so gentle and even then not as fierce as he thought his Tou-san would feel whenever he would get the chance to meet him.

The youkai watched him carefully, golden eyes giving nothing away as he held the small ball within his clawed hands, his form still as in the distance some strange creature spluttered out my lord. Inuyahsa swallowed nervously, stepping back only to freeze as the youkai stepped forward for every retreat.

"W…What d…d…do you want?!" Inuyasha shouted with fake bravado, his little heart racing miles per minute, something the youkai could easily hear from the curious tilt of his head. The youkai stepped forward without a word, and Inuyasha scrambled back in fright tripping over his feet to land painfully on his butt. He cringed at the pain but opened his eyes quickly to make an escape…opened his eyes quickly only to see the youkai too close for comfort, stooped beside him, his silver hair tickling his cheek.

Golden eyes staring into golden eyes.

"I believe…you dropped this." the youkai's voice was smooth, a draw at first utterance that would sound cold to any other as he presented the ball to Inuyasha. He wasn't any other though, his Chichi-ue spoke like that many times, almost detached…but underneath was someone who loved fiercely and cared a great deal. Looking into the youkai's eyes he could remember his Oba-chan telling him about his kin in the west. His brother with the mark of a moon and often expressionless face. A brother who was awkward in his interactions but would not let anyone know.

A brother who searched for him on the orders of their father.

"I know you…you're Lord Sesshomaru, the Inuyoukai prince." Inuyasha spoke in awe, his golden eyes alight with wonder. He watched as the youkai's…no his _niisan's_ eyes lit with amusement a shadow of a smile upon his lips.

The Inuyoukai traced a clawed hand down the soft cheek of the child before tilting his head to look into gold eyes…their father's eyes.

"And you…you are my little hanyo Otouto. We have been searching a long time for you, father misses you greatly"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru where are you?!" Jaken's voice sounded from the bushes, resulting in a delighted laugh from the hanyo as his brother's eye twitched in annoyance.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the little hanyo, his brother happily made his way up the steep hill that would lead to a sacred temple. Cursed, the ningens if the town below muttered to themselves. Whispers of a servant found dead, his head removed from its body fixed in horror after he plotted the death of his master and ward. The Gisei no Seishin…they feared the being, cruel spirit they called it, evil that walked among them like the youkai they hissed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk at their cowering whispers, it seems his mama-chichi was an interesting man. Yes his mama-chichi…his step father, for this man was his father's wayward lover. The only one who had ever truly captured Inu no Taisho…the only one that tore out the man's heart. Yes his mama-chichi was an interesting man, but all interesting men must pay for their crimes. The Gisei no Seishin would take his place whether he liked it or not…after all the Inu-youkai family sticks together.

"Lord Sesshomaru…why did you let that filthy hanyo go?" Jaken muttered in scorn as he watched the young boy turn to wave at them, Sesshomaru returning the gesture before turning away.

"My duty was to find my dear otouto, it so happens I did. Now it is Tou-san's duty to retrieve him; him and my dear _chichi-ue_." Sesshomaru's smirk was almost cruel as he walked ahead his silver hair blowing in the wind. Jaken swallowed nervously as he looked up at the hill that held the so called cursed temple before scampering after his master.

"And Jaken… call my otouto a filthy hanyo or any otherwise derogatory name again…I will cut off your head." Sesshomaru's voice held little emotion ,the imp youkai swallowing down the rising fear he felt in that moment.

* * *

Hari rushed to close the swinging windows as the sudden storm came upon them. The wind beat against the temple walls furiously, howls echoing down torch lit walls and trees bending to its furious will. The rain poured down upon the roofs, the steady ting ting of sharp water droplets bouncing off the surface to pour over like streaming rivers in the courtyard of the temple. Hari sighed as he closed the last of the windows, a task that would have being easier if his servant was here. Of course the man had vanished weeks ago, a hateful letter left upon his table…he sought to return to his family he had said. Silently he made his way down the hall, Inuyasha would be waiting for him to tuck him in as he had always done. His words were truth as he walked through the open shogi doors, the little one propped up in bed, the glow of flickering candles casting a warm yellow light around them

"Chichi-ue!" Inuyasha smiled in excitement, his whole form brightening as Hari moved to sit beside him. The child wasted no time cuddling up to his guardian, allowing the soothing presence to calm his fears of the raging storm. Hari hummed lightly as the child got comfortable, running his hand through silver hair.

"Chichi-ue will you tell me a story?" Inuyasha asked softly, ears twitching for every gentle stroke of his hair, his eye dropping as the heavens cursed outside.

"What kind of story little one?" Hari whispered with a soft smile.

"The one of you and Tou-san." the request, might have been innocent for a child that appeared five, but it only served to tear at his heart.

Hari said not a word as Inuyasha looked up at him, his own gaze trained on the flickering flame of the candle.

"Chichi-ue?"

"Perhaps another story little one…" Hari's smile was tinted with sadness as he looked at the child. The expression was enough for Inuyasha to nod his consent, feelings of guilt high, for he had caused his precious Chichi-ue pain. He had only wanted Chichi-ue to remember his Tou-san, not make him sad.

"The one with the sea spirit and the imp youkai…"

Hari nodded in acceptance eyes glazed as he recalled the tale.

"Long ago when the sky bled red and the lands were seas, there lived a lonely sea spirit name Haku…

* * *

Hari hesitated at the doors of the temple, water splashing against his feet as the rain continued to pour and lightning flashed ahead. There was no thunder though, only the howls of the wind. Mother had spoken as he tucked Inuyasha in, a child was lost in the forest. The child would die if he did not extend his help. He would have asked Luna to accompany him, but that would mean leaving Inuyasha by himself. He would never do that, the child was too precious to allow harm to come to him.

Taking a breath he willed his chi to produce a glowing ball of light that loomed before him, it would guide him through the darkness. Without a word he set off into the woods, cold rain soaking his clothes, the wet grass slippery against his feet.

_Near her resting place…near her resting place child_

Mother was urgent, pushing him to move faster, save the lost girl. Before long he was running, his breath misting over in the cold forest as the rain would not let up on their battle of wills. The storm meant to stop his progress, something he would not let happen! He would save this girl, keep her safe within his sacred temple! She would have nothing to fear by Mother's will.

Tree limbs tore at his clothes, stones boring into his bare feet, he had to reach her!

He broke through the foliage, looking around anxiously…yet, he saw no one.

Hari frowned…why wasn't there anyone? He didn't understand, around him the ball of light flickered nervously hovering over Izayoi's grave marker. He frowned as the adrenaline calmed, his stance relaxing yet still unguarded. What was mother playing at? Why say there was a girl to be saved…yet there was no one.

"I never thought the day would come that I would see you again"

The world stopped for Hari in that moment, his body stiffening as a presence made itself known, hovering a breaths way from him that the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. He could feel that unimaginable heat seeping into his own body even with the little distance between them.

"I even thought that I would surely kill you if I ever saw you again. Thoughts that helped me sleep I must confess."

Hari said nothing, refusing to acknowledge who he knew was there, refusing to let his emotions take route and control his actions.

"Won't you say anything…dearest _love_?" The voice was deep, it hissed with furry and pain, it hissed with longing that Hari wished not to hear. He didn't even think, didn't mull it over before he was running. He would get away! He had to! Branches tore at his clothes, the forest thick enough to slow his retreat, his feet slipping on the wet grass, each step a stagger.

Run damn it! Run!

He could hear Inu no Taisho, how he growled in furry, hollered his name! Each moment he would get closer, a chase to capture him in into a life he denounced. Izayoi give him strength! Don't let him get you, don't let him touch your skin! You will fall damn it! You will fall because your spirit had always wavered…for _him_ it will always waver.

Run damn it! Run!

He could hear each breath he took, the gasp a hitch and the rush of blood in his ears, his bare feet burning as he fought to escape. He took a sharp turn, his vision blinded by the pelting rain. He couldn't hear Inu no Taisho any longer, he didn't hear quick steps and shouts of anger, he didn't feel the consuming presence that was a man that could break him down to the smallest part of his being. Hari looked back… Inu no Taisho wasn't there. Did he imagine it? Was this a warning from Mother? Had he finally lost his mind?

The impact was unexpected, his thin body colliding painfully as metal spikes nicked his skin and constricting arms tightened around him, water pouring down his back. He fought without looking, kicked and screamed let me go! Let me go damn it! He wouldn't fall, he couldn't fall. If he kept his eyes closed he would not see Mother's truth, would not cave to his wants, Inu no Taisho was Izayoi's lover, Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother! This was his truth, his only truth. Let me go! Leave me be! Let me suffer for the cycle of pain I've caused!

It's what I deserve…so don't look into his eyes. His narrowed golden eyes, don't see his face or feel his breath against your skin.

Inu no Taisho is the lover of Izayoi…

His head was tilted up, fierce gold eyes stared into his own beautiful jade, his heart fighting to tear from the prison that was his chest.

Inu no Taisho was…

"Hello lover…it seems we have a lot to talk about. Try to run again I will hunt you down! I will always hunt you down dear beloved."

Hari's heart skipped a beat, his throat tightened as tears slipped from his eyes, his body held captive in his once lovers grip. The sound of the storm above faded to the background, golden eyes still unwavering. Inu no Taisho's voice didn't seem angry, it was calm…a contrast to his rage as he chased him down. Hari knew better, this was anger at its finest…Inu no Taisho's body trembled with rage.

Anger at its finest.

"Taisho…" he whispered, his vision fading to black as he began to feel light, steel bands for arms tightening around him.

* * *

Hari groaned, his head throbbing as his sight focused. Everything was blurred, the crackling of fire echoing in his ear, the smell of burning wood not as high as it should have been laying so close to it. Instead the smell of iron, steel and fresh earth filled his senses, the reason for the smell became clear as he sat up, white furs falling to rest around his arms. Hari hesitantly felt the soft fur, it pulsed with energy too familiar and looking up he saw its owner staring at him from his seat. He looked different without the furs around him, still very much intimidating, but different none the less. Hari looked down at his hands curled in the fur, the sound of wood cracking and embers releasing loud in the tense silence.

"Taisho…" Hari began hesitantly, biting at his lips as he refused to look up.

"You lied to me." Inu no Taisho interrupted, his voice was cold, cold enough for Hari to flinch, the accusation clear.

"Yes"

"You left me." Inu no Taisho continued, eyes never leaving the form of the man he loved, the man who hurt him.

"Yes"

"You said you didn't love me."

"…Yes." Hari's voice was but a whisper, the air tense enough that he found it hard to breathe. For a while they sat in silence, Inu no Taisho's gaze heavy upon him.

"You betrayed me."

Hari looked up in shock, anger bleeding into his voice as his fist clenched.

"I did what I had to do! If you had left with me you would have been…!"

"You don't know that!" Inu no Taisho shouted, his eyes glaring as he stood from his seat swiftly.

"I knew enough! I would have spelt your doom!" Hari glared, he wouldn't back down! What he did was…

"You knew nothing! You know nothing!" Inu no Taisho hissed, his fangs pronounced as he stepped closer, the shadows cast upon his face for every step he took. Hari's mouth was set in a thin line as he remained silent, watching as Inu no Taisho slowly approached. They were in some cave, how far from the temple he didn't know…if he had ever entertained the thought of escape…he would not have had a chance.

Inu no Taisho finally stopped before him, his form towering over Hari's seated frame. He refused to crane his head to look up at the man, the beads around his wrist glittering from the light of the flames.

"You betrayed me…you borrowed your way into what little heart I had, humanized me. You humanized me and in that moment that you uttered your words and betrayed me…I was able to feel pain." the youkai's words were a whisper.

Hari felt shame way him down as he twisted his hands in the white fur.

"These are your crimes…these are your crimes, and yet…yet I still love you."

Silence consumed them once more, the flickering flames answering to the calming storm outside. Inu no Taisho quietly stooped in front of the silent man, watching as he tied knots into the white fur he had placed around his shoulders to keep him warm. He watched as that head remained bowed, and teeth bit into red lips.

"Won't you answer for your crimes?" the youkai lord's voice was steady, it was steel and he would not be deterred.

"I could not bear your children, I cannot bear your children. Children were your dream, your progeny on the earth where you could watch them proud. No influence from your Lord father…with me your dream would end. I destroy everything I touch…it was best to give you up…peace I don't deserve, and so I betrayed you." Hari's voice was low, if Inu no Taisho was not a youkai he would have never heard the man.

Inu no Taisho tilted Hari's head so he could look into jade eyes, eyes that had shown him the world and gave him love. How had he never seen how shattered they were, how imperfect they were…perfectly imperfect as they shun with tears that would not fall. His word giving him strength to not crumble before the youkai he loved, the youkai he willingly gave away.

"Hari…" he began, perhaps force would not be the approach…he knew force would not be the approach as desperate as he wanted his lover by his side once more. In his anger he had taught about all the ways he would force him to take his rightful place, force him to say he loved him. Bind him to his person for eternity in such a way that should he die…the spirit would have no choice but to follow. His words were interrupted by the desperation in Hari's eyes, broken jade fighting his happiness. Punishing himself for what…he didn't even know.

"Inu no Taisho is Izayoi's lover…Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother. You are Izayoi's lover…Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother…" his voice trembled, his hands shaking in their grip of the white furs, knuckles paling for how tightly he held them.

"Inu no Taisho is Izayoi's…" he didn't let the man finish, he captured soft lips with his own, the fires within him awakening as he felt Hari fight it. He pushed at his chest, tried to shout against his lips, clawed at his chest as his body trembled. He felt as tears finally escaped their confines, staining pale cheeks. His lover sobbed in their kiss, his hands tightening in his kimono as he brought him into his embrace, his arms a sure security for the lonely spirit. He pulled away slowly, gold unwavering…jade desperately staring, taking in what was always meant to be.

"Inu no Taisho is Hari's lover. Hari is Inuyasha's Chichi-ue…Inuyasha is their son." Inu no Taisho whispered, his clawed hands caressing soft cheeks. Hari said nothing, his hand hesitantly touching the youkai's cheek that burnt hot under his fingers. He caressed the curious markings on the youkai's face tracing to his lips. He finally gave a watery smile that caused Inu no Taisho's heart to thud painfully, his breath taken away.

Hari could hear the whisper of mother in his ear, even over the raging storm, he could see the blue eyes of his loving sister…he could see the soft smile of Lady Izayoi, her soul at peace.

"Hari…is Inu no Taisho's lover. Inuyasha is Hari's precious son…Inuyasha is our son…" he whispered, the unknown burden on his shoulders lifting. Inu no Taisho smiled, they had much to speak about, but in this moment…a new found freedom…he wished to be consumed by the fire and strength that was Inu no Taisho…

_You suffer needlessly for a human conscience_

He closed his eyes, the soft kiss on his lips soothing his pain as he looked once more into gold eyes…and was lost.

* * *

Hari said nothing as he allowed himself to be pushed back, his kimono slipping from his shoulders and pooling around him. Inu no Taisho was without his armor, without his kimono as he leaned over his lover, his broader build covering Hari's exposed skin. It was static when their skin touched, heated against cooler, goosebumps trailing down soft flesh as their breaths deepened, almost pants in the silent cave. Their lips hovered over each other, pants as lips barely touched; heart beating to a rhythm only they could hear. In the distance thunder rumbled, lightning flashed…yet they only had eyes for the other. Hari slowly raised his arm to caress the smooth cheek, fingers moving curiously near a parted mouth where Inu no Taisho nipped at the tips of them. His tongue moist and hot, that he couldn't help but gasp, his hips slowly grinding against his lover…feeling the truth between his thighs pressed against him. He gasped as Inu no Taisho moved his hips, grinding against him as he had done, never once looking away as he felt himself harden, his breath sharp and quick, echoing in the cave.

He would be lost tonight.

"Taisho" he gasped, eyes closing for a moment as all his senses awakened. The prickling of his skin, the sound of a heart beating wildly in his chest, the bite of soft lips. The smell of steel and fresh rain filled him, his eyes opening slowly as he released the breath he didn't know he held.

"I'm going to take you…" Inu no Taisho whispered against soft lips

"I'm going to make you mine…" still a whisper, his hands trailing a path down naked skin, holding tight, a possessive grip upon his lover's hips. Hari could only nod, he couldn't voice his thoughts, couldn't say a word as they rocked slowly together, a sensual dance that had yet to begin, the slow drag of skin against skin lightning flames he never knew existed within him. His eyes fluttered as his lips were taken, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders as the youkai moved to consume him in his entirety. Tongues warm and wet moved together, slow and sensual…there was no rush…they had time, and as the kiss deepened Hari's thighs trembled.

They had time…so much time.

The moan that escaped his bitten lips should have embarrassed him, heated trails that lingered on his neck, sure to leave many marks as finally, his body shuddering, a pink rose bud was caught in the youkai's mouth. Harry clenched his thighs around his lover. Arching as he increased their grind, something building for ever wet suck, for every pull and twist…a slow steady movement that promised to take his breath away. This was sweet torture he thought, his lover's body covering his own, his mouth upon him, wet trails left in their wake as the youkai lord found his next victim.

"Taisho…please." Hari whispered, a shuddering breath as the youkai looked up, gaze filled with mischief as he nipped a trail down his body, a teasing kiss upon where he wanted him most, a heated touch in the cradle of his thighs as they parted.

"I'm going to take you Hari…do you reject?" Hari knew that wasn't a true question, they both knew the answer, they both felt the answer!

He would be lost this night.

He swallowed nervously, not understanding the sudden flutter in his chest, or why he couldn't breathe. He was panting, eyes staring at his lover…the man between his thighs, the man he would give himself to. Without breaking his gaze, Inu no Taisho slowly pushed forward, the air heavy with tension, hot like a furnace against their skins.

"Wait…" Hari gasped desperately, swallowing as his mouth became strangely dry, his skin tingling, his nipples perked and tightening. He suspect he would look like a sacrifice to the gods, strewn upon the floor with his parted thighs, moist in places that still made him blush. Exposed for the world to see, kimono around his arms, resting upon a fur pelt befitting a king.

"Hari?" Inu no Taisho asked, his muscles rippling as he fought to keep himself in check, fought to not devour his lover…the one who ran and robbed him of this sweet gift.

Hari slowly leaned forward, hands cradling Inu no Taisho's face, lips hovering over thinner ones for just a moment, till lips met once more.

"Ok." Hari whispered, his eye clenched as his lover moved within the cradle of his thighs, his length piercing him, moving to parts untouched, slowly stretching him wide as he trembled.

He was full, through the pain and sparks of intense pleasure he was full, spread out upon the floor as his lover remained still. He cradled the silver head in the crook of his shoulder, hot breath against his skin as he nodded. The motion was felt by the Inuyoukai lord. Slowly a pace built, their bodies one amongst the flame, the rippling of muscles a dance so intimate as their bodies sang praises.

Moans, gasps, heated touch…

They danced…

Slick bodies, heat too hot, curled together they danced.

The tempo rose, the flames hotter than they could ever be, slaps of skin, a song ringing true, clenched eyes and fighting limbs and the spring twined. The spring twist, a cry of pleasure bite of a lip, a roar of a warrior, heart racing.

Racing, racing…

Dance they did, hearts songs of rituals in their ears, thighs clamping around thighs, arching into the other…never let go.

Sing to the gods for your completion…

He was lost tonight…

They were lost tonight.

And as the song calmed, tired pants, wet hair plastered against skin hearts beating as one, and loving gaze…

"Hari is mine, he will never get away." The youkai grinned, golden eyes alight with so much love.

Hari smile was tired, as he touched the youkai' face.

"You fool."

He realized he had lost the fight he had desperately fought, no guilt for the lover pressed against him so intimately.

No guilt for taking his rightful place.

_You suffer needlessly for a human conscience…_

Inu no Taisho is Hari's lover…

Hari is Inuyasha's chichi-ue…

Inuyasha is _their_ son.


	8. The concept of humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

Peaceful…the entire scene was peaceful. The trees above, a chorus of songs that rang through for every playful of the ever playful wind. Birds chirped happily, a conversation lost on those below as they shared stories of old. In the distance the rush of a river could be heard, its journey marked with the soothing ripples of water that bubbled over rock and twined around each other. Yes, this scene was beautiful a peace that he had so many times ignored but could now feel deep in his heart. He smiled to himself when in the distance he could hear the joyful cheers from Inuyasha, he could picture him in his father's arms, hoisted in the air, and eyes alight with pure love and joy. It was enough for his heart to throb, not from pain, but from the thought that…he could have robbed the child of such joy. That under his buckling guilt he wouldn't see what the child needed…what he wanted.

"Tou-san growl again! Growl again!" The child crowed in laughter, finding amusement in the animalistic side of his father. He could imagine that Sesshomaru…his step-son? He could imagine how he would roll his eyes at the ridiculous scene yet secretly smile to himself at the addition to their family. It was clear that even if the youkai appeared cold to most, he was quite fond of his little brother, often hovering from a distance when Inuyasha would dear venture too close to the neighboring human village. The child was coming to realize he was quite different, yet…he had done his best to shield him from the hate that would be inevitable as long as he ran free. The south was not so different from the west with its prejudice to hanyo's, all he could do was instill within the little inu-hanyo self-worth. When the day came that he would face hatred, he would not waver or crumble…but instead stand tall.

He owed it to the memory of Izayoi…it's what she would have wanted, her child grown strong, aware of his self-worth and with so much love. He honestly didn't know how well he had answered her unspoken request…Inuyasha had the compassion of his mother's human heart. Yet, he was something else altogether…Luna's influence, his father's influence…even his brother, was quite strong. He embraced his human side as much as he embraced his youkai side, he could accept both worlds…while he himself struggled with his existence. It was funny…it honestly was, he wondered…would Izayoi approve?

At his thoughts his stroll came to an end. It seemed he had wondered the path to Izayoi's grave marker, subconsciously drawn to it for each moon that passed. Standing still, the wind fluttering against his skin, as dainty flowers gently swayed, he couldn't help the sad smile that crossed his features. The marker was becoming overgrown with wild blue, red and white morning glory, the vine flower wrapping around the stone with such eerie beauty, almost glowing in the shaded clearing. He stooped before the marker, touching a delicate flower with the tip of his silver nail, the flower almost seemingly nuzzling in his touch. This flower, it was almost as if Izayoi spoke to him beyond the grave; her pain, and her love…her entire being. This flower meant unrequited love, mortality of life…love that is in vain. Wasn't that Izayoi? Wasn't that the life she finally lived, because of him…because of Lady Fate?

Beautifully mortal, a sad love that almost seemed in vain. A pure soul that he would never forget, for if no one else would he, would hold her in his heart. He would love her as she was meant to be loved, even if her soul had long since passed. She would rest easy knowing that she would always be a part of him. She would live her life through him, after all in the end it was her, and only her that brought him peace.

"Hello Izayoi…I might be the last person you would want to hear from, but I thought…" Hari's voice was gentle, almost too soft that it was carried away by the wind.

"I thought you at least deserved my apology…you didn't deserve what they did to you. You only wanted love, wanted to love your child and see him grow. Because of our selfishness, the disregard of beings who could never hope to understand humanity…you suffered." Hari sighed, his expression soft as he sat before the grave marker finally, the grass damp, soaking through his kimono, and the long blades of grass brushing against his skin.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer…" Hari whispered finally, a strong gust of wind rising around him, his hair tussled by the force, the sleeves of his kimono bellowing. In that short moment his heart skipped a painful beat, the scent of chrysanthemums heavy in the air, a warm weight upon his back as what felt like silk hair brushed against his cheek.

_And I'm sorry that you feel guilt_

Hari didn't look behind him, even when the weight, an eerie presence plastered against his back increased. He knew he wouldn't see anyone, in truth no one was there…yet a presence _was_ there.

"Izayoi?" Hari asked softly, eyes never wavering from the princess's resting place.

The trees sang louder, a choir of melded voices that shouted to the skies, an unknown melody pulling at the chords of his heart.

_I forgive you Hari…though there is nothing to forgive, you brought me peace._

_In my darkest hour when I only feared, the light in your jade eyes brought me peace._

Hari felt cold tears dotting on his cheek, each drop telling a story as they slid down them…almost as if it was he who cried.

_I'm at peace Hari…don't worry for me, I'm at peace_

_I'm free…_

Hari clenched his hands tight a single hot tear escaping, free to flow as he felt the presence's sincerity, her kindness…her forgiveness.

"I love you…dear sister." Hari finally whispered, he meant it. If no one else would hold her in their hearts, recognize the pain she walked with such grace…he would.

He always would.

He could feel the joy in her presence, such pure happiness and freedom, a phantom of a kiss was placed on his cheek as the weight lifted from his back.

_And I you…dear aniki._

"Hari?" he was brought out of his muse by the light voice of his fellow spirit. He didn't answer at first, tracing the kanji of Izayoi's name, the strokes clumsy as his kanji always was. He could feel Luna's gaze at his back, her curiosity for his acts…the constant visits to the grave marker of a woman long since dead.

"Humanity…in our state now, it's a strange concept to comprehend. We once felt whole heartedly, could relate so easily…it's as if what we were was ripped away within a second of our rebirth." His voice was calm, as he slowly stood, the light reflecting off the prayer beads around his wrist. Luna frowned as she noticed one of the beads had become a pearl white, standing out among the other beads.

"Perhaps…but it is mother's will." Luna replied simply as if that was the answer to everything, as if it explained everything.

Hari only sighed before looking at his precious sister, her blue eyes telling stories of the world, reaching to depths that not even he wished to venture. Depths that should have brought fear, for they spoke of what they were…yet he felt nothing.

"I never thought I would forgive you for what you did. Your disregard for human life was…I couldn't comprehend it. We both transitioned…yet you were so different, I couldn't…" Hari seemed conflicted, his hands clenching tight before he released them, hands falling listlessly at his side.

Silence reigned between the two, standing across from each other as the forest alive continued on oblivious of the tension.

"I forgive you…I forgive you Luna." Hari finally said, jade eyes holding blue into place. Luna almost flinched from the glaze, he had always spoke of the depths in her eyes…yet, yet it was his that could shatter a world. It was his that broke barriers, and felt so much, felt too much! A being so unlike herself, so strange…that at times it was hard to comprehend. She couldn't say a word in the light of his stare, and then he smiled…for a moment her heart thumped against her chest, pain spreading through her being. In that moment she felt, she felt like any human would, guilt weighing her down as if a thousand slabs of steel pressed her under turbulent seas. She swallowed with difficulty, watching Hari's sad smile, before he turned away from her and silently walked back to his sacred temple.

Luna released the breath she didn't realize she held, the feeling of her heart racing so foreign that she couldn't even begin to understand it. Blue eyes flickered over to the grave marker…morning glory.

"Morning glory…mortality of life." she whispered to herself, pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

A bitter smile crossed her features, eyes alight with emotions that couldn't be placed as she stared at what should have been a beautiful sight for one at rest.

"I am but a spirit…whom do you dare curse"

* * *

Hari watched Inu no Taisho silently, the sheets wrapped around his naked body, the moonlight peeping in to paint a majestic picture. His lover stood at the open window, his silver hair loose, tumbling down his muscled back. The echoes of his sharp claws tapping against the open window echoed, loud to both of them as they remained in pleasant silence.

"I loved her you know…" the youkai lord's voice was low, almost like a thought that was never meant to be said, but somehow found its way in the open. Hari nodded his head, even though he knew his lover could not see him, pulling the sheets up his bare shoulders as a cold wind chilled his skin.

"I loved her…but in the same breath, I didn't." He continued before turning to face his lover. His gold eyes were fierce as they always were, his mouth set in a thin line…yet Hari could see the confusion he couldn't seem to express.

"She gave me happiness…when you tore out my heart. She repaired what little was left and I said I loved her. I looked into her eyes and I loved her." He sighed before running his hand through his silver hair, sparing a glance at the new moon. His son would be human tonight, he would soon find what little privacy they had invaded by the little hellion he loved as he cuddled up to his chichi-ue.

He finally sat on the bed, sheets wrinkled from the movement as he braced his arms against his thighs, hands buried in his hair.

"But…I didn't love her, not really…she was, she was perhaps my savior in my time of need. I realized then in my growing resentment of you, and scorn at myself for still loving you, that I let her in because…because her spirit reminded me of you."

"It's unfair I must admit, but…it's the truth. I was willing to fool myself that our love was deep and unshakable. I called her my wife even…had a child together, yet what I felt was never quite right."

He finally turned to look at Hari, no judgment in those jade eyes. Sometimes he wondered how his lover could be so human. He had gotten a taste of humanity, practiced it even…tried to feel like how a ningen felt, think like one even. It was for naught though, he knew that much, he was youkai…he wasn't ningen, couldn't be ningen. It was proven when he learnt the truth about Hari, how he had so quickly discarded any thought of Izayoi. The same woman he had purposely hurt to save her life. What had he said to himself that night? He would rather her hate him both she and their child alive, than dead both lost to him. How quickly his devotion faded.

"I discarded her, never thought of her wellbeing in my pursuit of you…she was an afterthought. Even knowing from lady fate, your dear mother, Izayoi would die…I didn't care. It wasn't you dying, it was ok because it wasn't she that I loved."

Inu no Taisho gave a sad smile as he watched his lover, the only one that could capture him. The only one he could possibly be human for.

"It's cruel isn't it? That in essence I didn't love her and didn't care that she died in the end." Hari reached forward placing a gentle hand on his lover's cheek. Inu no Taisho seemed to nuzzle into the touch, his larger hand covering the warm one upon his skin.

"Yes…yes it's cruel." Hari spoke, mincing no words or masking the thoughts from his eyes. Inu no Taisho couldn't help but snort at the blunt answer. He had expected it really, Hari…he wouldn't be him if he didn't stay true to his truth. He wasted no time pulling his lover in his arms, feeling just a tad smug when said man sighed in content, warm skin against warm skin.

"She didn't deserve that, Izayoi should have being happy, and you should have truly loved her, but you are youkai…and that alone explains everything." Hari looked up from Inu no Taisho's chest, jade eyes meeting gold.

"It will never make it right…but youkai don't feel like humans do, I have to accept that. Beings of instinct, you can all so easily be misunderstood but…a youkai just is…just as a spirit and the gods just are…"

"We are not human…" Hari finally whispered allowing his gaze to set upon the beautiful new moon.

"Except for you…you a spirit of sacrifice, a being who should be cruel and indifferent to the world around him. You my love…you are completely human, a flaw in your making, the one thing that makes you…you." Inu no Taisho spoke with care, his hands stroking the fine raven hair that felt so soft. Hari hummed in acceptance, a small smile on his face as he heard the pitter patter of small feet down the corridor. Before he knew it the shogi doors of his room was flung open and a curious head of long raven hair peeked in.

"Chichi-ue, I'm ready for my story now." Inuyasha chirped, large brown eyes so much like Izayoi alight with childish cheer. Both adults chuckled as the child scrambled upon the bed, excitement bouncing off him in waves as he took in the cuddled form of his parents. His family that he always wanted.

"You'll get your story little one but Chichi-ue has to get cleaned up. Between you and me, I got him real dirty." Inu no Taisho grinned, voice a mock whisper as he watched his lover's eye twitch in annoyance. He didn't even bother to dodge the slap upside his head, Hari glaring hell fire.

"You fool!"

"Tou-san got chichi-ue dirty?! Bad Tou-san, you shouldn't get chichi-ue dirty!" Inuyasha glared fiercely, little finger poking his father very much disgruntled. Hari could only sigh as if put upon before slowly leaving the bed, the sheets wrapped around his frame.

"I'll leave you two hellions at it." Hari muttered, retreating to the bathroom where he could make himself presentable, wincing for each step. He could just feel Inu no Taisho's smug gaze. Stupid bastard!

"Tou-san…are we ever going to live in the west with you?" Inuyasha asked softly as soon as his chichi-ue was out of sight. His father and sometimes his brother would visit at the end of every moon, but would eventually leave again. He liked the temple, he really did…but he wanted to share the home of his father and he wanted chichi-ue to come.

Inu no Taisho sighed before running his hand through the child's silky hair.

"We'll just have to convince your chichi-ue won't we." the youkai smiled, watching in fondness as the child brightened like any morning star.

"What are you two whispering about?' Hari asked suspiciously, eyeing the two suddenly innocent expressions. He didn't buy it one bit!

"Nothing chichi-ue!" Inuyasha chirped, eyes glittering as if he thought that would distract the man. Hari could only shake his head, eyeing Inu no Taisho's knowing grin before sighing.

"Alright, how about the story of the dragon and the silver comb…" Hari began, shuffling under the sheets, smiling as the child leaned into his embrace, Inu no Taisho looking on contented. The moonlight caught the odd pearl bead among the string of prayer beads, for a moment the scent of chrysanthemum invaded his senses. In that moment he knew, he would truly keep his promise…through him Izayoi would live.

* * *

_**The concept of humanity…do you truly understand it? And even then… can you actually feel it?** _

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a two chapter story, but I have so many ideas and thoughts so I wont put a count on it just yet lol. What do you guys think of this so far, would you like to see more of this story?


End file.
